Lone Star
by tanglingshadows
Summary: Isabella Swan was uprooted from her home in Florida to a new life in the Wild West. She thinks that Texas has nothing to offer her. Well, that's until she meets a handsome Texas Ranger. Age of Edward 2010 entry. Texas Rangerward, 1873
1. Chapter 1

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Your pen name: TanglingShadows**

**Title: Lone Star**

**Type of Edward: Texas Rangerward (1873)**

**Word Count: 11, 893  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I stared out into the storm. This one was almost as bad as the storms that came off the coast in Florida, and I wondered how long the inclement weather would last.

We had been driving this wagon for almost two months. It was excruciating at first. My back was stiff, my bottom was surely bruised from all the bumps along the trails we traveled, and the nights were filled with strange noises that startled me awake only to be met with absolute darkness.

I hated this wagon, I hated this trip, and right now, I was starting to hate Texas, too. It had been raining since we entered the state three days ago, and it had only gotten worse the further we moved towards the center. It taunted us with its control, and pushed my already melancholy demeanor into a low level of depression.

Our Pa had already been in Texas when he had sent for the family, and our mother died a month before we were set to leave on the trail. 'Devastated' didn't even begin to cover my emotions. I was terrified that by coming here, I would close into myself. I was terrified I would become the old spinster that lived with and took care of her father.

I was eighteen and had no prospects at all. I had never really had many friends, and no one ever came to court me. I believed they were afraid of my Pa and brother, Emmett. My mother had said I was an old soul who was keener to observe than participate in typical teenage activities. I missed her so badly, and couldn't help but wonder if things would be different for me had she lived to make this trip with Emmett and me.

I continued to stare out of the wagon into the downpour when I was jolted by the deafening crack of thunder. Everything happened rapidly after that; there was a horrible snap of leather and the braying of our horses, the wagon jerked forward violently, and I was thrown from the rear of the carriage.

Emmett started hollering into the rain asking of my well-being.

"I'm fine. Just muddy. Stay inside. I can get the horse."

He started to protest, but I cut him off.

"Really, Em. I'll be fine. I can see her."

Of course, he didn't listen and moved from the cover of the wagon, but instead of helping me, he went to the front to try and calm the other horse.

The wind was blowing so hard that the rain stung my skin as it made contact with my face. I trudged ahead despite this, and slowly made my way through the mud towards the mare. I was so close that I could touch the leather reins when another crash of thunder caused her to rear up. I moved quickly out of her way then grabbed the harness. The wind whipped my hair around my face.

I laid a comforting hand on the horse's nose right as I heard a voice. It was clear and full of concern and authority.

"Are you all right, miss?"

I turned around so quickly I was afraid I might fall over. When I looked up to see who had spoken, I was taken aback by the rider next to me. Despite the sheets of rain that separated us, I was met with the startling clarity of his forest green eyes. He was dressed in rough jeans and a blue button-up shirt. His cowboy hat kept the rain out of his face for the most part, but his body was soaking wet, and the material of his clothes clung to his torso. That was when I noticed the star. Pinned directly over his heart was a polished star encircled by a narrow band of silver. Engraved on the band in a simple font were the words _Texas Ranger_.

"Here, let me help you," he said as he moved to dismount his horse.

When he was finally on the ground and at his full height, I realized that he was at least a head taller than I was. The Ranger had broad shoulders and the material of his shirt stretched as he reached for the reins I was holding.

"That's not necessary. I can get her back." I spoke in a rushed voice.

He smiled then. It was brilliant, and made his eyes glow brighter.

"I have no reservations that you can take of yourself, miss."

I smiled in return and released the harness. As I did, his fingers gently grazed mine. Even in the torrential rain that was coming down around us, I still managed to hear our twin gasps at the contact. It was in that moment that my heart was lost. Without my permission, it had vacated my body and found its new home with the handsome Ranger.

* * *

As he guided the horse back to the wagon, he introduced himself as Edward Masen. In turn, Emmett explained who we were.

He spoke with a soft accent that could be heard when he said certain words, and he seemed almost shy at times. It was at complete odds with the confident man on whom I had first laid eyes on.

Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to contemplate the mystery of Ranger Masen, because soon we were heading in the direction of town. The rain had slackened to a slight mist, and the wind had dropped to an almost nonexistent breeze.

As we rode down the main street, the townspeople waved and said hello. I'd guessed that my father must have maintained some enthusiasm when it came to our moving here, or else they wouldn't have known who we were.

I noticed the Ranger looking at me several times, and despite my attempts at displaying a self-assured exterior, I would blush.

Not long after entering town, the wagon stopped, and Emmett hopped down from the seat in front. I made my way to the back to get down. As I started to sit on the edge to scoot off, Ranger Masen stepped in my view and offered his hand. I took it without hesitation. Mostly, because I wanted to feel the current that passed between us again, but also, because I was afraid I would topple over and embarrass myself in front of the whole town.

"Thank you, Ranger," I said softly as my feet touched the dusty road.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan." He cleared his throat and began speaking again. "I would really be delighted if you called me Edward. 'Ranger' is so formal." He looked at his boots as he said this and I noticed that the tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink.

It was certainly out of the ordinary to allow a woman to call you by your given name so early in an acquaintanceship, but I loved the idea of being able to address him with such familiarity.

"Well then, you must call me Bell. Miss Swan is also much too formal." Of course, the pink of my cheeks matched his ears when I said this.

"Bell is a very unusual name," Edward stated as we walked towards my Pa's office. He graciously offered me his arm, which I took without comment.

"My name is Isabella, but my Pa and Emmett have always called me Bell. It was just what everyone else started using as well." I shrugged my shoulders a little.

We were almost at the door when he replied. "I think I'll come up with a name I can call you then; something different, something to set me apart from the rest. Would that be all right with you, Bell?" he spoke quickly and quietly. It was almost as if he were afraid someone would hear his forwardness.

"I think I would love that, Edward." I opened my mouth to speak again when the office door swung open and Emmett and Pa walked out.

Pa's eyes were glassy, like he might cry, but otherwise he looked the same. He immediately noted our relaxed postures and cocked an eyebrow. This made Edward move to the side a little and release my arm.

"I got them for you, Charlie. They were in the middle of the storm just like you thought." Edward seemed flustered by the current look on Pa's face and continued to stumble over his words. "I'll just leave you be then. It was nice to meet you, Emmett." He reached out and shook Em's hand before turning to me. "It was a pleasure, Bell." He bowed his head a little before straightening up.

Pa's eyes were wide as wagon wheels at this gesture and as soon as Edward noticed, he tipped his hat in Pa's direction. "I'll be here tomorrow, Charlie. I've got to help Ma this afternoon with the cattle."

Then he was gone.

Pa let out a small chuckle. "I believe that is the most I have heard Edward speak at one time in the entire year I've been here. You must have made quite the impression, Bell. The Ranger is a bit timid when it comes to ladies. In fact, I don't think I've seen him speak to one besides his Ma."

Emmett snickered at that. They both thought this was _so_ humorous, but as long as I was the topic of conversation we could avoid the issue that was hovering over our heads.

Finally, Pa broke the silence. "Well, let's get to the house and we'll talk there."

None of us said anything else as we made our way to the wagon and home.

* * *

The conversation was over quickly. Pa only wanted the basic facts about what had happened to Mother. He didn't talk about how he felt; he only asked how we were holding up, and if Mother was buried near the sea. Then he left us to our own thoughts.

It was then that I took in my surroundings for the first time.

We had a nice home. It was on the outskirts of the town, and just a short walk to Pa's office. The outside was painted white, but had chipped in places so the brown wood could be seen underneath. That could be fixed easily, but I doubted we would give much thought to it.

The home was two stories. The bottom floor included a kitchen, a small dining area and a parlor. The upstairs contained three bedrooms. There was an outhouse in the corner of the backyard, which was slightly unsettling. We had been one of the few lucky families to have indoor plumbing in Florida. It hadn't seemed to reach here yet, though.

My room was the last one on the right side of the hall, with a window that overlooked the front yard. I could see the town and a few other houses close by.

The only thought that crossed my mind as I looked out into the rain soaked streets of Round Rock was, _which home was the Ranger's_?

* * *

The first two days of my stay were calm. I got plenty of sleep, and mostly stayed indoors, cleaning and straightening the house.

Pa had never liked to clean.

It was early on the third day of my stay in town that I heard a knock at the door. Pa had gone into the office and Emmett went along too, so I wasn't sure who could be at the house.

I opened the door hesitantly, but when I saw a shock of reddish hair, I realized that it was the Ranger and I quickly opened the door the rest of the way.

"Edward." I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face.

"Bell, I was wondering if you would like to walk with me." He seemed so nervous.

I was going to say yes, but I knew I should ask my Pa. He would need to approve this sort of activity first.

Edward must have taken my hesitation as a no and started to back away mumbling quietly, "You don't have to. I just…I shouldn't have assumed…" He ducked his head.

"No!" My hand shot out to stop him. His eyes met mine. "I mean, yes, I would love to step out with you. I just need to speak with Pa. I have never been asked this sort of thing, and I'm sure I need his consent."

I was blushing and biting my lip. I must have sounded so childish to him.

Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"I've already asked Charlie. He said that he didn't mind as long as it was down the main street, and we must remain in the eyes of others at all times. I think he likes me." That last part was said softly, with a hint of pride.

"Well, give me a moment, and I will be right out."

I quickly went to my room and straightened my dress. I tried in vain to pin my hair back, but my mother had always done that for me, and my efforts didn't look polished at all.

It took me a few minutes to make my way back to Edward. I opened the door to find him sitting in the rocking chair on the porch, playing with the edges of his hat.

"I love your hair," I gushed, then covered my mouth abruptly when I realized I had said it out loud.

Edward ran a hand through his already tangled locks and smiled shyly at me.

"Thank you. I think the only other person to say something about my hair is my Ma, and that's that I should cut it."

"Oh no, don't do that! It's beautiful." I might as well forget all propriety when it came to my Ranger, because my brain was certainly not connecting with my mouth when he was around.

"I won't." He looked at me so sweetly, and then stood up. "Let me show you your new hometown."

We walked down the street towards the center of town, where we were met with many stares and whispers. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I brought it up to Edward.

"Why is everyone staring? I feel like an animal at a carnival."

Edward chuckled beside me and gestured discreetly at a group of young ladies on the corner. "You see them?" I nodded my head as I saw them talking amongst themselves even more animatedly after Edward pointed towards them.

"Those girls have been trying to get in good with my mother for years. I can't stand to be around any of them. My mother is nice and speaks with them, but I have never given them any indication that I would be interested in courting them."

I blushed when I understood his point. Those girls were jealous of me. Still, I didn't know if it was Edward's intention to court me, or if he was just being polite with his offer to show me around.

In a move that I would have normally been much too timid to attempt, I took the opportunity to ask, "So you have no interest in any of the girls in town? There is no wooing in your future, Ranger?"

His ears pinked as he answered, "I'm particularly interested in one young lady."

I decided to tease him more because he was so cute when he was flustered.

"Which one of them do you fancy, Edward? I could help you, you know."

He stopped and turned me towards him on the sidewalk. The playfulness was gone, replaced by a serious expression on his features.

"I have asked your father permission to…for you and I…" He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. "I would like to court you, Isa. That is, if you'd have me?"

I nodded my head. "Isa? Is that your choice of a name for me?"

"It fits you. I like saying it, and I like knowing that it is my personal name for you. Is that all right?" He seemed unsure.

"I like it, too."

"What is your decision about my inquiry?" He sounded so formal that I couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at me with wide eyes. Giggling must not have been reassuring.

"Yes. I think that would be wonderful, Ranger."

Edward offered his arm again, and we began walking. The girls still looked and pointed, but they were not even on my mind anymore. I was being escorted down a crowded city street by my handsome, soft-spoken Edward. Nothing could ruin my mood.

* * *

Edward and I were sitting on the front porch in the late afternoon about two months after my arrival. Pa and Emmett were around back so we did have supervision, just not right beside us. I think my father knew that Edward would not try and take advantage of any situation.

"So tell me Isa, what's your favorite color?"

"Green or blue," I answered automatically.

"Why?"

I blushed. "I love the blue of the ocean from my childhood home."

"And green?"

I looked at my lap before answering quietly, "I love the color of your eyes."

He was silent, so I looked up and was met by a blinding smile. He leaned closer to me.

"I love your eyes, too; they are the color of chocolate. A rare, sweet delicacy."

A throat cleared, and Edward popped back quickly, almost turning over his chair.

Pa walked straight into the house, but Emmett stopped and laughed at us.

"I would have never thought to compare a woman's eyes to candies. I might need to write that down, Ed."

Edward's face turned as red as some of the cowboy's bandanas I had seen around town.

"Emmett Swan, get in this house. Leave the boy alone," Pa bellowed from behind the door.

After Em excused himself, Edward turned to me. "I don't mean to sound trite, Isa. I hope you took my comments as sincere."

"Of course, I did."

He moved to get up, and I stood along with him.

"I need to get home. I was wondering if you and your Pa would like to come for dinner tomorrow. My Ma really wants to meet you." He paused for a second, and then added grudgingly, "Emmett may come as well."

I laughed lightly at his obvious irritation with Em and agreed.

He left with a smile, and a promise to see me tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

I was shocked to wake up so late the next morning. The comfort of my bed had pulled me into a deep sleep the night before. So deep, in fact, that Pa and Emmett were gone when I went downstairs. Of course, there was a small note letting me know where they had gone.

Pa was certain that Emmett would become a deputy, so today would be a training day for Em. I smiled, grateful for once that I couldn't be a part of Pa's world. I had no sense of balance, and giving me a pistol would have been very bad news.

I did my normal morning chores and thought about our dinner tonight with Edward and his Mother. When I had done my tasks sufficiently, I decided to get out and enjoy the bright, Texas sunshine. I hadn't ventured out on my own since I'd arrived, and I thought a little exploring might be in order. Perhaps I could find a gift for Edward's mother.

I made my way into town with the sun beaming down on me. It was warm and a light breeze blew down the boarded sidewalks.

I passed by several small shops; all served in selling necessities. A dress shop, a grocer, a gun shop, a blacksmith, and a carpenter. I had never walked further than these stores, so I was unaware at what lay at the edge of the town. The area I was currently walking into held several saloons, and what looked like a brothel or two. I had never seen anything like it in my life.

On the steps of a two-story house stood a woman, in the middle of the day, dressed in a corset top with her bosom almost spilling out. I was almost certain that my face was a startling shade of red as I attempted to turn around and move to the respectable side of town again.

I didn't get too far before I came face to face with two very drunken men. My first thoughts were not of my safety, but the fact that it was barely noon and these men were completely tossed.

_Maybe this town wasn't the safest place to be after all._

"Looky here. Pretty little thing. Gonna start workin' early today?"

He reached his hand out to touch my arm, and I pulled back quickly.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm new in town, and was out for a walk. I need to be getting home."

The other man laughed, "Sir? Think she'll call you sir when you're in her room?"

My eyes went wide, and I realized that these men assumed I was one of the ladies from the nearby brothels.

"I'm not in that line of work. If you'll excuse me, I need to leave."

The men laughed again, and walked towards me. I found myself backed into the wall of a building. I had no idea how to get out of this predicament, and suddenly realized how careless it was to wander off without my father or brother or Edward.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you move along. _Right now_." His voice was still smooth, but there was a distinct edge to it now. My eyes looked around my two attackers and landed on my rescuer. His eyes were not the peaceful green I had looked on just yesterday. They were dark now, full of anger, and I recoiled from the sight.

"Oh Ranger, she's just letting us have some fun. You can go away. Ain't that right, sweetie?" He moved to touch my cheek, but I turned my head.

"No," I said, my eyes finally tearing up. "Help me, Edward." I knew I sounded desperate.

When the men recognized that I had spoken his given name, they backed up quickly.

"Sorry, sir. We didn't realize that she was your missus," one stuttered.

"Ranger, we're just a little drunk. No harm, right?" The other smiled, but looked scared as he stared at Edward.

"Leave us, now. If I see you anywhere in this town, or near Isa again, I'll kill you, and you know I can do it." He still looked the same. His anger was beginning to frighten me a little, and the fact he could speak so easily of killing these men made me shudder. He was nothing like the sweet, shy man that had sat on my porch last night.

Was that how his life was? Was he a killer? How could he be so different from my Ranger?

The two men stumbled away quickly.

Edward dropped his head and took two deep breaths. When he looked at me again, he was normal. He was my blushing, rambling Edward.

That's when I noticed tears were formed on the lower lids of his eyes. He looked back down and wiped his face as inconspicuously as possible before facing me again.

"Isa." His voice broke a little, "If I didn't get here when I did—" He trailed off. "Do you know what would have happened?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. I couldn't speak the words, but I knew.

"I would have killed them, and I wouldn't have been merciful, either. It would have been painful."

I knew that if I wanted to continue our relationship, I would need to work on accepting both sides of his life and his personality, but right now it was so overwhelming.

"Take me home, please."

He offered his arm, and I took it. I needed to lean on him anyway, because my legs were shaking so badly.

We walked in silence back to my home. As we reached the gate, Edward spoke again.

"I'm terribly sorry if my actions frightened you. I can be a good man, Isa. I would never hurt you." His eyes were pleading with me to understand, to take a chance.

I forced a smile. "I know that you would never do anything to me, but it was such a drastic difference. I'm just going to need a little time to get used to it. The man I know isn't like that."

He shook his head. "I'm always that man, Isa. _Your man_. Always. It's the darker part that is not me. I'm forced to be that way, to be strong and intimidating."

I started to walk up the path to the door, but turned slowly. "Please, don't tell Pa."

I went inside and peeked out the window. He was staring at the door with a look of devastation marring his features. He slumped down against the fence and held his head in his hands.

I went to my room and cried.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken up by a loud banging on my door.

"Bell, are you in there?" Pa was calling out.

"Yes, I'm here. You can come in."

He walked in without a moment's pause and looked at me with scared eyes. I prayed Edward hadn't told him anything.

"What happened today, Bell? Are you all right?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

He continued, "Did you and Edward have an argument? He wouldn't say, but my God, Bell, he looked horrible when he came in. All he said was that 'we would no longer be required to attend dinner this evening if Isa didn't want to be present'. Edward doesn't speak that formally unless he's nervous or upset, I know that much."

I began crying again as I let the whole story spill out for my father.

He looked just as angry as Edward by the time I had finished.

"I should have warned you about going down there. There's no good people on that end of town. If he hadn't been there…" My father looked close to tears. "Let me tell you something about us men, especially those of us with a badge, all right?"

I looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin.

"There are differences in us that you won't see in a normal man. We have to be a certain way when dealing with those low-life cowboys and drunks that we wouldn't be with someone we loved. Edward has to be that way, but he has to do it twice as hard. He's a Ranger, and those guys are the best, they are the most feared and the deadliest to deal with. What you saw was how he has to be with criminals, and it was only made worse because it was you they were violating."

He took a deep breath. "I have a feeling that Edward cares a lot about you, and if I were in the same position, I would have done the same thing."

"How can I balance the two, Pa? My Edward isn't cruel, and he told me he would have killed them—_tortured_ them. That's not my Edward."

He smiled. "You sound like your Mother, Bell. You would have never known that side of him had you not been in a bad situation. He would never be that way with you. As much as it pains me to say it, I believe the boy loves you. I've been expecting him to ask for your hand the way he smiles non-stop now."

He turned somber. "Bell, Edward was never a really happy man. He's had a lot of pressure and responsibility thrust on him. I've never seen him so carefree as he is after he has been walking or sitting on the porch with you."

I was quiet for a moment, then stood up and said, "We should get ready for dinner. I don't want Mrs. Masen thinking that we can't be on time. I wouldn't want to keep Edward waiting either." I smiled at Pa.

"Good choice." He started to walk out, but stopped at the door. "What's with this _Isa_ nonsense? That's all Edward calls you now."

I blushed. "It's just his own little thing, I guess."

Pa snorted and closed the door behind him.

I thought about what Pa said, and how he thought that Edward might love me. The truth was I knew I loved him. I could deal with the Edward he had to be for his job, as long as the only Edward that came back to me was the one I loved.

* * *

When we arrived at the Masen home, there was no one waiting outside for us, and the only light to be seen was in the downstairs window.

"Are you sure it was for tonight, Bell?"

"I'm positive, Em."

We started to walk up the steps. I reached out hesitantly and knocked on the door.

I heard the footsteps before the door opened.

Edward looked so sad the moment I saw him in the opening. When his eyes met mine, he looked startled.

"Isa? What are you doing here?" He looked down at his clothes quickly and shook his head.

I took in his appearance; he was wearing his everyday jeans, but instead of a button up, he was wearing a simple undershirt and he was barefoot.

"I thought dinner was tonight. I must have been confused." I felt my cheeks heat up at my mistake.

A look of recognition crossed his face and then he paled considerably.

"I wasn't expecting you to come, so I…I didn't make anything. I'm sorry."

Pa and Emmett were shifting uncomfortably behind me, and I took that as a sign to leave.

"Oh, well, another time. It's not a problem, Edward."

I turned to leave, but he reached out and grabbed my hand. He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please stay. I can fix something quick. Ma will help, I'm sure."

At that moment, I heard another pair of footsteps followed by a distinctly feminine Irish voice.

"Love, who's there? You said we weren't havin' company tonight."

She stepped around her son and stared at us.

"My God, Eddie, let the girl in. What areya thinkin'?" She pushed him out of the way.

"I'm Lizzy, and you must be Isabella. It's so wonderful to meetya finally."

I could tell immediately where Edward had gotten his hair from. Mrs. Masen had the brightest red hair I had ever seen. She was a small woman, a little shorter than me, and slim. Her eyes were a very pretty blue color, like the Texas sky I had become so familiar with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen."

She patted my arm as I walked by. "None of that. I'm Lizzy, dear. We're not that stuffy."

"All right. Lizzy, let me introduce my Pa, Charlie Swan, and my big brother, Emmett." She shook each of their hands before making her way into the parlor.

"You can sit here while Eddie and I fix dinner. It won't be grand at all, but it will be better than nothin'."

Edward stood shocked in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I would love to help, if you need it. Edward could sit in here," I offered.

Lizzy smiled. "I think that's a much better idea. I don't trust Eddie around the stove very often. If we had more time, maybe, but he's too flustered now!" She laughed at her son.

Edward stepped forward then.

"I'd like to speak with Isa for a moment." He looked at Pa. "Is that all right, Sir?"

Pa nodded his head, and I followed Edward out onto the porch. As soon as the door shut, he pulled me into his arms. I wasn't worried about getting caught—I knew we couldn't be seen from the parlor or the road—but I wondered why he would be so affectionate.

His voice was muffled by my hair. "God, I thought you were done with me. I've never been so happy to see someone in my life."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers play with the hair. I had always wanted to touch it, and it was just as soft as I imagined.

"Where did you think I would go? I'm far too attached to let you go so easily, Ranger. I asked for some time. I never said I didn't want to be with you. I don't think there's anything you could do to make me stay away now."

I titled my head and nuzzled into his neck. He gasped and pulled back, putting space between us. His eyes were almost wild.

"Isa, I love you." The pure sincerity in his voice cut right through me, and I placed my hand over my heart. "You don't have to say it back. I know it's sudden, but I need you to know. Isa, you own me completely."

I threw myself at him this time and threaded my fingers back into his hair.

"I have loved you since the moment I met you. You made me think this place was worth living in." I hugged him tighter and whispered into his neck, "I love you, Edward."

A throat cleared, and my head snapped to look over my shoulder. Pa was standing by the doorway, looking very uncomfortable.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Bell, you can go to the kitchen now."

I turned back to Edward before I released him, letting my hands linger on his chest, and then turned and walked through the door. Pa spoke as I walked by, "You can sit out here with me for a minute, Edward."

I would have loved to hear _that_ conversation.

They came back in as Lizzy and I had finished up the soup. It wasn't much at all, just a simple vegetable soup with beef. It smelled heavenly though.

Edward looked a little guilty as he moved into the dining room. I wonder what Pa had said to him.

Dinner was pleasant. Lizzy told stories of Edward's childhood and I found myself laughing at his expense on several occasions.

"Oh dear, Bell, you should have seen him run up to his father. He was covered in dirt, and his eyes were wide as saucers." She laughed loudly, and I laughed along with her. "Edward Sr. asked him what he did, and Eddie wouldn't answer. He kept saying, 'Nothing, Pa.'"

"Mother, I'm begging you to stop, please." Edward was turning pink.

"No sir, Ranger! This is too good." I looked towards him and winked. He turned considerably darker at that gesture.

"Finally, his father said, 'Edward, real men don't lie.' Next thing we know, he was rambling about the hog. We couldn't make out a word of it, so we went to the barn, and there was our three hundred pound hog, walking around with a saddle on!"

Even Emmet and Pa were laughing at her story. Edward's placed his forehead on the table to avoid our stares. As the laugher died down, I finally asked the question that had been on my mind since I'd gotten close to Edward.

"Is your father a Ranger as well?" I knew he must be. Texas Rangers were somewhat legacy in recruitment.

Lizzy got quiet, and Pa looked at me with concerned eyes. Edward didn't move or speak.

Finally, Lizzy broke the silence.

"Edward Sr. was shot down on assignment when Eddie was five." She took a deep breath. "It's been almost twenty years. I can't believe it's been that long," she said it almost to herself.

Edward still hadn't moved, and I felt absolutely horrible for mentioning it. I couldn't believe he hadn't told me before.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I… I'm just so sorry." I felt tears pool in my eyes.

Pa stood up and Emmett follow suit.

"I think it's time we headed out. Thank you for dinner, Lizzy. See you tomorrow, Edward."

I pushed back from the table, mumbled another small apology, and practically ran out of the room.

Neither Lizzy nor Edward followed me.

* * *

The next day I was up before the sun, and waited patiently for Edward to call on me.

Pa and Emmett avoided me until they left for the jail. I think they were afraid I'd start crying or something equally feminine.

Finally, a little before lunch, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." The words were out as soon as I cracked the door.

I took in his appearance. He didn't look like he slept well at all, and that made me think he was very upset about what I said last night.

"I'm sorry for bringing up something that made you sad," I answered.

He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. I followed him out onto the porch, and sat down in the other chair.

"I hadn't thought about it in a long time. I was so little when it happened, so I don't remember him that well. I know he was a Ranger, and I know I have his eyes. That's about it."

"How'd it happen?"

"I don't really know the details, but he died in the Cortina War in Brownsville. It was a ridiculous conflict. No reason he should have died." He paused. "They never caught the man who did it."

We were quiet for a while, each lost in our own thoughts.

"You'll leave on assignments, as well?" I knew the answer before I asked, but I needed to hear it from him first.

He turned toward me and took my hands in his.

"Yes, but I'll always leave word for you and write as often as I'm able." He leaned in and rested his forehead against mine. It seemed we were losing all sense of what was expected decorum. "I love you, and I'll always return to you."

I didn't say anything back, because I knew I'd point out that he couldn't really make that promise.

He continued, "I'd like to take you on a ride this evening, Isa. Your father approved, but I wanted to ask you, too." He paused. "Would you like to go, Isa?"

I smiled at him. "I'd love to."

As I was getting dressed for our outing that evening, I decided on my blue dress that I wore the first time I had met Edward. He seemed to like the color on me and it was practical if we were going to be in the wagon.

I wonder where we would go, and finally figured that we would mostly likely go to his home and visit with Lizzy.

He came to collect me that evening dressed very nicely. He wore jeans and boots, but his button up was clean and he wasn't wearing his badge. His cowboy hat was gone as well, leaving nothing to impede my view of his lovely hair.

"Isa, are you ready?" he asked, sounding very nervous.

I glanced at Em and Pa sitting on the porch cleaning their guns and said, "Yes, let's go." I waved to Pa and Em as we headed away from the house.

When we were a good distance from my home I asked, "Where are we going this evening, Ranger?"

He looked at me and smiled. It was the first one I'd seen since he came to pick me up.

"I'm taking you to a special spot, Isa. My father showed it to me."

We arrived at a little spot of green surrounded by trees outside of town. The sun was sinking in the horizon, so I knew we wouldn't have much time before we had to be back. It was still breathtaking.

"I didn't know there was any green around here." I let my hands run through the smattering of wildflowers that covered the little meadow.

He laughed, but was looking paler by the minute.

"Are you all right? Should we head back?" I walked over to him.

He shook his head, "Um…no. I'm all right."

"All right." I smiled and touched his arm.

After a few seconds he launched into a speech, barely pausing for breath.

"There has never been a woman that has had this much of a hold over me. To be honest, I never really paid attention to the ladies that came around my Ma. Then I met you, and I was completely lost. Before you even said a word, I was yours."

I started to say something but he continued. "I love you more than you know."

We were standing in the middle of a lush green meadow when he slowly dropped to one knee. I felt my eyes go wide and my hand went to my throat.

"I want to spend every day of forever with you. It will hurt when I have to leave you, but I know that you'll be here when I return. That simple fact makes my life worthwhile. Isa, would you honor me by becoming my wife? Let me love and care for you, and I want you to do the same for me. Say yes, please."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. His hands were shaking slightly as he held it there.

"I will. Yes." I was nodding and smiling.

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before reaching for my hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. His smile was blinding.

When he slipped the ring on my finger, I saw that it wasn't like a normal engagement ring. Not many women got a ring anyway, but this was so unique.

As he stood up he said, "It was my mother's engagement ring." He ran his thumb over the ring. "It's a Celtic knot. The symbol means eternal love. Do you like it?" He sounded so nervous that I giggled before answering.

"I love it. It's beautiful!" I reached up and hugged him tightly. "We're getting married!" I whispered to him.

"We are." He bent down and his lips met mine.

It was slow and sweet. I pulled him closer to me and took his bottom lip between mine. He pulled away then, and rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"Me too." I leaned up and met his lips again.

* * *

The next month passed by quickly. Edward spent most of his time readying the small cabin that he had been building near his Ma's home, and I worked with Lizzy on a dress.

My Pa and Em had been excited for me, but Pa seemed a little hesitant. Lizzy said it was because I was his only daughter, and I knew that she was right.

The day of our wedding was stressful. I had only Lizzy's help, and it was overwhelming to think that my mother wouldn't be there to watch me marry Edward.

"She's watching, Bell. Your mother wouldn't miss this for all the stars in heaven," Lizzy told me as she fixed my veil.

I kept that thought in mind as I started down the aisle toward Edward. My grip on Pa's arm tightened as I saw him standing there.

He was dressed in his only suit; it had belonged to his father. The sleeves were a little worn, but it was otherwise fine. My Ranger looked so nervous. I could see his hands fiddling with his jacket sleeve. Finally, he looked up and saw me.

His shoulders lost their tense position instantly, and his smile was breathtaking.

I wasn't concerned anymore about the crowd that had packed into the small church to see the Sheriff's daughter marry the quiet Ranger, or the fact that my Pa seemed to be teary eyed. All I saw was Edward.

The rest of the evening was a blur of vows, food and dancing. I never left Edward's arms, and I clung to him tightly.

It felt like it was all over in a matter of minutes and soon we were heading to our home.

My mind was running wild with questions about our first night together. I was nervous about what to expect and what to do, but my main concern was whether or not Edward knew these things.

I took the shelter of the night and silence to ask him questions that plagued my thoughts.

"Edward?"

I knew he was smiling in the darkness when he squeezed my hand a little tighter and said, "Yes, my wife?"

"Tonight, I just want you to know that I'm unsure of the ways of physical intimacy, and if you are unhappy with it…me…I can learn. I know nothing of your experience, but I will—"

"Isa," he cut me off, sounding completely appalled by my topic of conversation.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have spoken—"

"I'm not angry, Isa," he said incredulously. "I'm certain that you will be wonderful in all things we do together. I have no expectations of what you should and shouldn't know. We'll learn together." He brought my hand up to his face and placed a small kiss on the top. He said quietly, "It should be addressed that I've no knowledge on the subject, only gossip and word of mouth from other men that talk about conquests after they are drunk."

"So…we're both…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"I'm a proper gentleman, and I was raised by my Ma and Father to know that some things are sacred." He leaned in close to me and whispered, "You are the only woman who will ever know my body, Isa, and I will be the only man who has the privilege of feeling yours."

Suddenly, I was warm and excited. "I'm glad. I think I'd be a very jealous woman, otherwise," I said honestly.

He was still by my neck and placed a kiss beneath my ear before saying, "Only your hands will bring me pleasure…_ever_. I have waited for you for so long, Isa, and I'm finding it hard to control myself now that you're mine."

"Then don't." I barely breathed into the darkness.

The silence was charged as the horses pulled the wagon up to the newly furnished cabin that Edward had built.

He helped me down, and the way his hand lingered on my hip as my feet reached the ground made my body ache. Edward leaned into me then, and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"This way, wife." His hand stayed on my waist, and as we reached the porch steps, he swept me into his arms, and opened the front door. "Tour first?"

"Tour tomorrow," I answered breathlessly.

Edward carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom. It was the only room upstairs, and was more like a loft than a real second story.

When he was in the center of the room, he placed me with my feet on the floor.

"Let me help with your hair, Isa." I turned around with my back to him and felt his hand comb through my hair, removing the pins that Lizzy had placed with such care. His fingers brushed my scalp softly, and he trailed his fingers down my neck and shoulder as he let down my curls.

I had never thought taking my hair down could be so charged, so erotic, but as Edward moved and placed his hands on my neck and shoulders, sweeping my hair to the side after he was finished and kissed down my neck, it became a sensual act.

"I do love your hair, Isa. It's always so soft and you smell so good." To emphasize his point he trailed his nose the opposite direction that his lips just went and buried his face into my now loose hair.

I turned then and brought my face to his. Before placing a gentle kiss on his chin, I said, "I can't get enough of the way you smell either. It's so sweet."

Our lips met and the kiss was full of passion and hunger. My fingers wound into the soft hair at the back of his neck, and his hands gripped my waist, pulling me into him.

I felt his hands working and trying to undo the buttons that lined the back of my gown. He growled a little when they wouldn't give.

"Let me turn around. You'll be able to see better," I whispered as I pulled away.

"My God, Isa. That's a lot of buttons." He sounded in awestruck.

"Your mother worked very hard on it, so be careful, Ranger."

He started working his way down the buttons, letting his fingers trail over the newly exposed corset.

"Yes, ma'am." He breathed as he undid the last button and pushed the dress off my shoulders. He untied the strings of the bustle so the dress slid down to rest in a slightly raised pile on the floor.

Edward took my arm and helped me step out of the dress, and then he picked it up and carefully placed it on the rocking chair in the corner.

"That's heavy," he commented before he turned around. I could tell our nerves had started to show.

"Come here," I commanded as strongly as I could.

He walked to me, and I pushed his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Finally, he really looked at me, and I couldn't stop my blush.

"That's beautiful." He trailed a finger over the curve of my breast.

He brought his mouth to mine in a searing kiss, and I pulled his shirt from his trousers and started pulling at his belt.

Soon the rest of our clothes were in similar piles around our bed.

Our kisses hadn't really stopped as the clothing was removed; our lips just found different places to touch.

As we lay under the covers, his hands began to wander up my ribs.

"You can touch me, Edward. I want you to." I breathed as his hand rested directly underneath my breast.

That must have been what he was waiting for because his hand moved up to cup me and graze over the sensitive peak of my breast.

He groaned when I gasped from the contact.

His words were quiet, like he was talking to himself. "Soft, so soft."

Edward's body was now hovering over mine, and he lowered his mouth to the top of my breasts and placed soft pecks down until he let his tongue trace around my nipple. I arched into his mouth, and was rewarded with a moan from Edward and the feel of his arousal pressed firmly against my thigh.

I scooted my body further under him, and I could feel him pressed against my sex. He pulled back immediately, and gave me his familiar blush with an uncharacteristic stutter.

"I c-c-can make you feel good, just s-s-slow down."

I bit my lip hard to keep in my laugh. He was too sweet.

His fingers traced along my thigh to the place his manhood had just been pressed. He licked his lips before letting his finger run along my slick opening. Once he reached the apex of my sex, he pushed down subtly.

I felt myself clench, and I gripped his shoulders as he continued to move his finger in circles around that tender place. The ache grew, and my sounds were embarrassingly loud. Soon, I was bowed off the bed and calling out his name. As I relaxed back into the mattress, I'm certain I heard him whisper, "I did it."

That thought disappeared quickly as he positioned himself between my legs and started to press into me. I still felt the aftershocks of the climax I'd just had as he slowly entered me.

"It's going to hurt a bit, love."

I nodded and lifted my hips a little, which caused him to slip in deeper. We both gasped at the feel, and he dropped his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He breathed against my lips and then pushed in all the way.

There was a sharp pain and a small burning feeling. After a few seconds, it was gone. Edward was stock still above me, but his arms were shaking. I moved my hips against him like before, and he let out a shaky breath.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes," I answered, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my fingers into his hair. "You can move."

He pulled back just a little and thrust in a little harder than before. It was uncomfortable, but with an edge of pleasure. I could see myself enjoying this after our initial coupling.

"My God, love. This isn't going to last long," he whispered against my cheek and he started pressing himself into me with more force.

In an effort to become more comfortable, I wrapped my legs around his waist. With this movement, my hips met his forcefully, and he slid even deeper inside me on his next down stroke.

Edward immediately tensed and let out a sound caught between a whimper and a moan. "Isa."

His arms collapsed under him, and I felt his weight on me. It wasn't unwelcome at all; in fact, I loved feeling his skin against mine.

Edward rolled away from me shortly and pulled me to his side.

I let my fingers trace random patterns on his chest while he regained his composure.

"Next time will be better, Isa. I promise." His voice held a hint of embarrassment.

I rose up on my elbow and looked down at him. His eyes were sleepy and he gave me a lazy smile.

"It was perfect, Edward. I never dreamed it could be that good." I placed a small kiss on his lips before laying back against his chest.

He turned his body toward mine and kissed me before telling me he loved me. I rolled with my back to him and felt his body in line with mine.

I fell asleep with Edward's arms wrapped around me and a smile on my face.

* * *

On a mild morning in the middle of June, nearly four months after our wedding, there was a loud banging on our door. Edward was snoring lightly with his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into his warmth, hoping the noise would stop.

It didn't.

Edward moved out of the bed after kissing my shoulder.

"Stay here, love." His voice was rough with sleep. Secretly, I loved it; it sounded so close to the voice he spoke in as we made love. I blushed at my thoughts and pulled the covers tighter around me.

It seemed that right as I drifted off to sleep, Edward entered the room again. He sat at the edge of the bed, gingerly pushing my hair over my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he looked terrified.

"What is it?" I sat up quickly, letting the sheet fall away from my body.

Edward took a deep breath. "I've been called on. I need to go to Dallas. They are lacking in man power, and they need another Ranger. Since this area is fairly quiet, they've sent for me."

His eyes were searching mine for something, and I guessed he found it because he pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry, Isa. I'll be fine." He leaned back and cupped my cheek with his hand. "This isn't my first go around. I know what I'm doing, love. I'll be fine."

I kissed him then. It was desperate and full of passion. After several minutes, he slowed the kiss and then said, "I have to leave now. He's waiting outside to escort me to Dallas."

I spoke for the first time since he'd told me the news.

"Now? Edward, it's too early and we have to get your things together, and I haven't had the chance to say goodbye properly."

I felt my cheeks heat up and he smirked down at me.

"We'll say that last night was goodbye then." He looked down, finally appreciating the fact that I was shirtless. His expression changed again to sadness. "I'll miss you, sweet girl. I really will."

He stood up then and went to retrieve his traveling bag. I got dressed quickly and proceeded to help him locate his things and pack him some food for his journey.

I stood on the porch in the early morning sunshine and Edward gave me a lingering kiss, completely ignoring the man sitting on his horse feet away.

"Come home to me, Ranger," I spoke against his lips, as my fingers traced his jaw.

"As quick as I can, Mrs. Masen."

With one last peck, he backed away and walked to his horse.

"Goodbye, Isa." He grabbed the reins and spoke again. "Lead the way, Lt. Whitlock."

I watched as his form grew smaller as he rode off into the Texas horizon.

* * *

I received a letter from him every week for six weeks.

Each one was filled with endearments and soft words. He made promises of a wonderful life, and happy a home. In his lonelier times, he wrote of missing the intimacy of our bedroom.

I wrote to him as well. I spoke of my love for him, and my wishes of a life that was filled with his love. I accepted his promises, and made my own vow to always be waiting for him to return.

His last letter made my heart break.

_My Isa, _

_I write this with a heavy heart. I will not be able to write for the remainder of my assignment. In the morning, I will be leaving Dallas and riding out through the plains. _

_I'm unsure of how long I will be away from a mail carrier, so I wished to send this to you in case it is some time before I get back. _

_The time I've spent here has been so lonely Isa, and your letters are the only thing that have made me smile. I will keep them with me as I leave, and read your words every night. I dream of our life together, and how I wish I could come back to you now._

_I've never had something in my life that I wish to return to so quickly. My job has always been my life, but I find now that you occupy that position. I long to speak with you, to touch you. _

_Keep me in your prayers, love. I'll be home as fast as I can. _

_Yours always, _

_Lt. E.A. Masen, Jr. _

I wrote to his address in Dallas when I received the letter, but it was sent back to me. Every day that he was gone I felt the panic growing inside of me.

_What if he didn't come back?_

Soon, I started visiting Lizzy. She knew how I was feeling, and offered good company. For several weeks she attempted to teach me how to sew. I gave up after several pin pricks to my fingers, and resigned myself to sit contentedly watching her work and speak about her past.

She had lived an amazing life, but I knew that her later years were filled with utter sadness.

"How did you find out?" Lizzy knew what I was asking, and probably the reason why.

"They came to the door, and told me. I was given his gun belt and a letter from the state of Texas sending their condolences, and calling my husband a hero. I think I was supposed to feel pride, but as I held his things in my hands, all I felt was ill."

We lapsed into silence, each in our own world.

* * *

One night in early September, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the shotgun from the corner. I didn't point it yet, but kept a firm grip on it. I was ready to raise it at a moment's notice. When the door pushed opened, I tensed. Then my entire body relaxed, and I released a sob.

There was Edward, leaning against the doorframe. He looked toward the noise and saw me against the far wall, gun at my side.

"Isa." He breathed out, and I placed the gun on the floor and ran into his arms.

He kissed me roughly and moved us to sit on the bed.

Edward started to speak, but it was cut off by his own sob. I had never been as scared I was as the moment that Edward broke down while he clung to me. His head was buried in my stomach, and his words were gibberish at first, but as he calmed his words made more and more sense.

"I found him, Isa. We were so close to catching him, but he crossed the border."

"Who are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"The man who killed my father. He showed me the badge. He wears it pinned to his saddlebag like a trophy." He cried harder again.

I couldn't speak, and soon his noises quieted, and I saw that he had fallen asleep.

I laid him as gently as possible on the bed and curled my body around his.

* * *

The morning light was bright and blinding when I opened my eyes. I felt the bed dip, and I turned towards the movement.

Edward was looking down on me with a half smile.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He pushed some hair out of my face before leaning down to kiss me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked after he sat back.

I knew he wouldn't wait around for this man to come back. I knew he'd tried to find him, and worse, I knew I couldn't stop him. I would very well lose him in a matter of weeks if I let him leave.

I wracked my brain for ways to make him stay, but I kept coming up short.

Finally he answered, "I'm staying here."

My eyes snapped up to his and I felt my mouth drop open. I was not expecting or anticipating this response. Then he continued, "I'd never leave you alone Isa, and that's what would happen if I left to look for him. I saw my Ma go through that, and I will never do that to you. Not for the sake of vengeance or pride."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to keep my tears at bay. He held me close and I whispered, "I wouldn't have stopped you. I wouldn't have kept you here if you wanted to find him."

He kissed my neck and I felt him smile against me. "That's exactly why I'm staying. You would sacrifice your happiness for me, so I'm going to swallow my anger and wait for him to come find me. I know he will."

* * *

Edward had been home for close to eight months and there'd been nothing but quiet in Round Rock.

Well, quiet on the crime front, not so much on the gossip one. I was happily close to six months along and showing rather nicely. Edward said the baby was going to be strong; he could tell by the kicks. Lizzy told me politely that I might be expecting two. That wasn't a fate I was hoping for. Birthing one baby was hard, birthing two, well that was terrible. Not to mention the fact of complications and survival for all of us.

I put those thoughts out of my mind, and walked down the boardwalk to my father's office. I knew Edward would be there as well, so I brought them a small snack.

I was almost there when I heard gunfire and galloping horses.

I turned and saw a rush of men coming down the main street. At first I was confused.

_Had there been a stampede? Had cattle gotten out? _

Then I saw red sashes, and I knew I needed to get inside. I was so close to the Pa's office, it was right across the main street. I could make it. They were halfway to it, but I was closer.

I dropped the basket and started across the street as Edward ran out of the office, followed closely by Pa and Emmett.

"Isa, go back!" he yelled.

I kept running, but stopped short as a bullet hit the ground right in front of me.

I glanced up, and Edward started out into the street, but Pa grabbed him and pulled him back, whispering something in his ear before pushing him back into the office.

Edward was tense and staring hard at me as the door shut.

I took steps back and turned back toward the basket. I got no more than two steps before another bullet hit the dirt a few feet in front of me.

The horses were on me now, the cowboys leering over their heads with slight smirks on their faces. The leader, a man with stringy blond hair, spoke. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"That's no business of yours, sir. I'd appreciate you letting me pass; this heat isn't helping my condition." My hand had been across my belly since I'd started across the street.

He let out a short laugh. "I'll let you go in a minute. I need to know where I can find someone. I heard there was a Ranger in town, is that true, sweetheart?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I kept my eyes locked with his.

"Are you a Christian?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, I am."

"Lyin's a sin, you know?" His smirk got bigger, but his eyes were hard and cold.

"God forgives," I answered back just as snidely.

He swung his leg, hopped off the horse, and moved forward. My Pa walked off the steps and called, "That's my daughter. You need to back up and move along. We don't deal with cowboys here."

He didn't get far before the whole gang had pulled their guns on him. He stopped walking and the leader said, "You should just sit tight and not get in the way. We'll be gone soon."

He turned back to me. "I'm Jim, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe you're Isabella, since he's saying you're his little girl."

I didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes.

"That means that your last name is Masen. You know the Ranger I'm talking about, don't you, sweetheart?" His voice was just as cold as his eyes now. The pretense was gone. "Judging by your condition, I say you know him very well."

When I didn't say anything, he leaned close to me and whispered, "Tell him that I'll be back tomorrow at noon. Tell him that I'll be taking his badge, too." He leaned closer and smelled my hair. "Tell him that his son will never know his father."

I couldn't help the tears that started to leak out of my closed eyes.

I felt his presence drift back and opened my eyes. He mounted his horse and signaled for his boys to turn around as soon as they were out of sight the office door busted open and Edward ran for me.

"Isa?" He wrapped his arms around me. "Are you all right? Talk to me."

"Take me home."

He did as I asked, and when we were behind the locked doors of our home. I cried and told him the whole story.

"I love you, Isa." He kissed my forehead. "I'll take care of this."

I looked up at him with desperation I'd never felt. "Don't. Let's run away. You can't…"

He held me as I cried then eventually fell asleep.

He never acknowledged my pleas.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was the middle of the night, and Edward was sitting at the desk in his night clothes. He was writing something, and when I said his name, he glanced over at me and smiled.

He walked to me and kissed me sweetly before leaning me back down on the bed and whispering words into my skin that I could barely hear.

It wasn't rushed and when we came together with soft gasps, I realized what this was.

It was goodbye.

* * *

The sunlight was pouring through the window when I woke up.

The sheets on his side of the bed were cold.

I sat up and looked around. His clothes were gone; his gun wasn't on the dresser. I ran to the window; his horse wasn't tied outside the barn like normal for this time of day.

My veins felt like they were pumping ice.

I started for the door when I noticed my name written on an envelope on the desk.

I picked up with shaky hands, and read the contents of the letter.

_My beloved wife,_

_I am sorry. I feel as if I've failed you already. I'm leaving you this letter because I couldn't stand to say this in person. _

_I love you. I will love you even in death. If I don't make it back home to you then know that I'm sorry. I wanted to spend forever with you. I wanted to meet my child. If I don't come home, please know that I will watch over you both._

_You've changed my life, Isa. You will be a wonderful mother, and you are an amazing wife and friend._

_Please forgive me._

_Edward_

I slumped against the door, clutching my belly, but the tears never came.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I was jolted out of my stupor by the sound of gunfire.

* * *

I jumped up and pulled on the nearest dress, not bothering to pin my hair, and I ran for town.

As I neared the street, movement caught my eye to the left. I turned and barely registered what I was seeing. Riding calmly in the direction of her home was Lizzy, with a pistol at her side.

I shook my head and continued on my way.

The street was dusty and the smoke was lingering in the air, but I saw him.

He was standing over a man's body, pulling something from his shirt. When he raised back up his eyes locked with mine and he walked purposefully toward me.

Once I was in his arms, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He was quiet then so softy said, "It wasn't me."

I answer against his neck, "I know."

The crowd dispersed and the dead man's body was taken away.

"No one can ever know, Isa."

I smiled at him.

"Then no one ever will." I paused, then added. "She deserved to do it though."

Edward started to lead me back home, and when we walked through the door, I finally added, "I would have done the same thing."

It was in that moment that I realized that while there were two sides to Edward, I was also now split. I would be his wife, loving and caring, but I was also strong and somewhat hardened. I let my fingers wind in his hair and brought my lips to his jaw, comforted in the knowledge that I could be his rock and protection as well.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I need to thank PTB for beta'ing this for me.

Also, chele the original & Jen328 for their encouragement. I can honestly say that without their presence I probably wouldn't have finished this on time.

Also, there's a banner contest this year and you can go here: http:/www(dot)ageofedward(dot)com/?page_id=102 to see the banners including one for Lone Star!

Thanks again and remember that voting starts October 3!


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue: Six Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to ladysharkey1 who beta'd this and Jen328 who pre-read it. You ladies are made of win :)

* * *

I sat tall in my saddle, trying desperately to stay awake. I felt myself sway to the left and shot back up, widening my eyes. I knew that I was so close to being home that it didn't make sense to camp for the night, so I continued on. I had been riding nonstop for nearly a day and my sleep before that was scarce. We'd been trailing a bank robber, and he'd been riding south along the Rio Grande. By the time we'd gotten to him, we were damn near Brownsville.

I had a hell of ride ahead of me, but I wanted to get home fast. I had been away for three months this time and had missed Sarah's birthday. I had spent the day beating myself up about being away from my daughter on her sixth birthday, but as Isa had written in her last letter, "There's nothing you can do about it, Ranger. You'll just have to be there for the next one."

If it wasn't for Isa, I think I would have turned into a bitter, hardened man by now. As the years passed by the more dangerous and relentless the criminals became, and I was starting to get burnt out on the Ranger life. I missed my children and I missed my wife.

In that moment of clarity, between swaying in the saddle and righting myself, I realized that I was going to resign. I would tend the land that belonged to me and Isa, maybe raise cattle, anything that would keep me home and with my family.

For the first time since I had left, I smiled.

I took a deep breath, and noticed the sun started to break on the horizon. I would wake up a little with the sun, and that was good news. I had probably three more hours riding, so I patted Jake's neck and said, "As soon as we get home, I promise no more big trips." Of course, he didn't acknowledge me. I blamed my exhaustion for making me talk to animals.

The jingle of the bells in my saddlebag made think about Sarah again. She was beautiful just like her momma. All brown hair and rosy cheeks. Her eyes though, they were mine.

I thought back to the day she was born and sighed.

_I had paced the hallway outside the bedroom for almost five hours, listening to nothing but the sound of Isa's groans and sometimes high pitched moans. Her father and brother had left after the first hour of it, stating there wasn't anything they could do, so they would head home. They even invited me along with them, but there was no way I would leave my wife alone. Granted, Mrs. Hale was there acting as Isa's midwife and my mother was with her, but still, I wanted to be there._

_"It really hurts," Isa shouted. _

_Mrs. Hale's voice rang through the door to me, "Of course it does, Bell. There's not much we can do. There's no one here but us, you can yell all you want."_

_There was a sob and Isa's voice made my chest ache, "Edward left?"_

_I had the door opened and was striding toward our bed before Mrs. Hale could respond. "I'm right here, Isa." I pulled up the chair beside the bed and grabbed her hand._

_"You can't be in here, Mr. Masen."_

_"Why not? It's my house and she is my wife."_

_"It's not proper." Mrs. Hale's hands were on her hips and she was scowling._

_"Stay, please." Isa held my hand tighter._

_I looked up at Mrs. Hale and smiled, "I'm staying right here in this chair until I have a baby in my arms."_

_She huffed and walked out the bedroom door, but I noticed my mother smiling at me with watery eyes before she excused herself from the room. _

_"Are you all right, Isa?" My voice was soft as I pushed some hair away from her face._

_She shook her head. "It hurts a lot more than I thought it would, Edward."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. She'll be here soon and according to your Ma, I won't really remember the extent of the pain." She laughed a little. "I really hope she's right."_

_"You think it's a girl?"_

_"I do." Isa picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles. "I hope she has your eyes. They're so pretty."_

_"I don't know what I'll do. Two beautiful girls in one house. I think I'll go broke trying to keep you both spoiled."_

_Isa's face scrunched up and she groaned, gripping my hand tighter. I just leaned my forehead against her temple and told her I loved her. This went on for another couple of hours and then, all of a sudden, everything was rushed. _

_I never looked away from Isa's face, not once, during the whole thing. Just whispered my love and how proud I was of her._

_ A little bundle was placed in my hands and I looked into my Sarah's eyes for the first time then back up to her momma. "Damn, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Isa." I think that might have offended Mrs. Hale, but sometimes a curse just adds inflection and as I held my daughter, my tiny, sweet, dark haired daughter in my hands it was the only thing that made sense to say. _

I smiled at the memory of my angel's birth and patted my bag to make sure the doll was still safe. It was simple, but I knew she would love the small bells that hung from the ribbons in her yarn hair. There was rock candy in the bag too, but that was for Jack.

Our little boy was everything I was as a child. He was four and if I had done wild things around the house, Jack was doubled up on mischievousness. The poor dog wouldn't go anywhere near him anymore and Isa swore that the lizard population about the house was all but extinct.

As much happiness as Jack brought us, his arrival almost caused my world to crumble.

_Isa had been in labor for nearly two days and Mrs. Hale told me there was nothing she could do, the baby just wasn't moving down far enough. I held Isa, literally crawled into bed with her and held her. When she started to run a fever, Mrs. Hale told me the best thing I could do was to pray. That was not a good enough answer so I got Charlie to call for the doctor in Austin. _

_He made it a little after three in the morning. Isa was in and out of consciousness, and her fever was getting higher. When Dr. Cullen walked into the room, I didn't move from her side, just looked up and asked, "Can you help her?"_

_I didn't care that I had been crying or looked so vulnerable to this man. My whole world was lying in our bed, and things were not looking good for us. _

_The old gray haired man smiled kindly and said, "I'll try my best, son." He walked to the end of the bed and raised the blanket. I stopped paying attention to him and started to hum a song to my wife. _

_After several minutes of examining, Isa, Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. "From what I'm seeing, it looks like the baby is turned horizontal. What I can do is attempt to turn him, if that fails then our best bet will be something called a cesarean section."_

_"What's that?"_

_He took another deep breath before speaking, "I would have to make an incision into the uterus and remove the child."_

_I sat up and shook my head. "No, that would kill her. You can't do that. Turn 'em."_

_Dr. Cullen just nodded and left the room._

_I felt more tears fall down my face and I burrowed my head against Isa's shoulder and whispered, "Please don't leave me. I won't make it without you, and Sarah, God I can't raise a girl without you. I'm all boots and guns; she wouldn't be a lady at all. She needs you." I kissed her neck. "I need you. The world might as well end if you go."_

_I heard the door open and the doctor and Mrs. Hale walked back in, carrying towels and a large bowl full of steaming water. _

_"I need to make sure that everything is as sterile as possible given the circumstances, Edward. I'm going to need to you to help me put these clean towels under Isabella, okay?" _

_I nodded and stood up, helping them organize the room. Soon, I was kneeling at the head of the bed, holding Bella's hand. She was still unconscious; Dr. Cullen said it was from the fever and stress of the birth. He wouldn't tell me whether or not she'd be all right, only that we needed to get the baby born first._

_I didn't watch as he began trying to get the baby to turn, I just leaned my head against Bella's head and prayed. I sat there for a very long time, lost in my own thoughts when I heard Dr. Cullen's voice, "Mrs. Hale, scrub those forceps clean again, just to make sure they haven't gotten anything on them then hand them to me. I think I can get him out now."_

_I closed my eyes tighter and prayed harder. Then, there it was, a high pitched screaming that I hadn't heard since Sarah was born. The breath left my body and I turned my head and there he was, Dr. Cullen held him up for Mrs. Hale to clean off. _

_ "All right, give him the boy, Mrs. Hale. We've got a little bleeding that we need to stop."_

_Jack was in my arms and Dr. Cullen waved me out of the room, but I wouldn't budge. I held onto my son with one arm and held Isa's hand with the other. _

_She didn't wake up for three days and Jack had to be given bottles of this sugar water stuff that Dr. Cullen said would tide him over until Isa was ready to nurse him. My Ma came by to take him off my hands while I took care of Isa. It wasn't the best I'd behaved, passing my children off on their grandmother, but if Isa did not get better then I knew I wouldn't be half the man I had been anyway. _

_I cooked her broth which was quite the accomplishment for me and spooned it to her carefully, letting it slide down her throat. I washed her carefully and made sure to keep her clean to help prevent any further infection. _

_In other words, some men that I knew would probably have called me feminine names for hovering over my wife instead of letting a lady take care of her. I didn't give a fuck what they thought and I was sure to tell them that when one stopped by to see the new baby. I pointed him in the direction of Ma's home before I slammed the front door in his face. _

_Finally, Isa woke up._

_She stared at me with those big brown eyes and smiled. She _smiled._ After everything she went through, she looked at me like that and I broke down again. After _she _calmed _me _down, she asked, "Did the baby survive?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, a little boy."_

_"What does he look like?" Bella asked excitedly._

_I looked into her eyes and thought. Then I sighed and answered honestly, "I don't know."_

_"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"_

_I swallowed hard. "I didn't really pay attention. You were…Isa, I thought you were dying. I sent him with my Ma and Sarah. I haven't seen him since he was born. I've been here with you."_

_My wife touched my cheek, and I met her eyes. "You should know that I'd never leave you." I could only nod. "So, how bad is it, Edward?" Her voice was resigned. _

_I kissed her knuckles and shook my head. "Dr. Cullen said there was too much damage. He said even if you do get pregnant again, which is very unlikely, you won't carry to term and the baby would probably die."_

_"I guess it's a good thing we have a boy and girl then, isn't it?" She asked softly. _

_I kissed her lips and answered, "It really is, but Isa, I would have been happy if it had just been us. The children, they are just bonuses, beautiful, amazing bonuses. You, you're my world."_

That was a very difficult time for us. Isa couldn't move around a lot at all, so Jack's bassinet was placed on my side of the bed and I would get up with them at night to help her get him situated to nurse then put him back to sleep. I learned to cook a lot more, too. If Isa took care of Sarah and the house while I was gone, then I sure as hell could handle it while she was sick.

Sarah, bless her little heart, learned to discreetly feed the dog leftovers while I wasn't looking, or she thought I was not looking. For a nearly three year old, she was smart.

Finally, when Isa got well enough to walk around and start taking care of things, I had to go back to work. It wasn't that they didn't call on me those three months I was gone, it was that I told them to find someone else. I had a family that needed me and that trumped chasing down some good-for-nothing cowboy across the desert.

That first time away was terrible and I knew that the men I worked with thought I was soft. I smirked at the memory of the night I got them all to shut their mouths.

_We had been playing poker in some saloon in Dallas. Apparently, this was supposed to be the next target for the James gang. No, not THE James gang. These boys in Dallas couldn't rob a bank if the teller gave them the key to the safe and a ten minute head start. I was confused at why a Texas Ranger needed to be there for that shit, but since I'd backed out from the last two assignments, I didn't really have a choice. _

_"So, Masen, heard you were playing wet nurse for a little while, how that go for you? Nipples sore from nursing the runt?" Garrett laughed loudly and the table joined in. _

_I felt my jaw clench and I answered, "My wife was ill and needed my care. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about them."_

_"Oh, it's all in good fun!" One of the Dallas deputies clapped my shoulder and Garrett spoke again, "From what I understand, the wife will be out of service for awhile, why I don't I send you upstairs with Kate there? An apology of sorts." He smiled and leaned back._

_It was typical to for them to do this. They had wives, children, families, but they would still indulge in the whores that haunted these saloons. _

_I did not._

_"That won't be necessary." My answer was clipped. _

_"Oh, c'mon! It's a reward! You've taken such good care of the wife; let someone take care of you." Another deputy said._

_"This is the last time I'll say this. No. Get it out of your minds." I stood and turned for the door._

_"Well, shit, if he's this loyal to a woman she must be one good fuck or at least suck—"_

_My gun was raised and the hammer pulled back before he could finish the sentence. "I'll kill you. If you disrespect my wife again, I'll kill you. Keep her name out of your mouth and her face out of your thoughts because if I hear that you've said one more damn thing about her, I'll pull this fucking trigger and I guarantee I won't miss."_

_He held his glass up and smirked. "No harm."_

_I walked to the door and I heard him shout, "Maybe I'll have to meet this fine woman and—"_

_My gun fired and the glass he had been holding shattered, littering the table with shards. _

_"Next time, I'll aim higher."_

_I walked out of the saloon, untied my horse and left for Round Rock. _

I got my ass chewed after that. My superior put me on strict probation, which was really telling me I couldn't leave home. I wasn't upset by this at all. I got to be around Isa more, and help out Charlie and Emmett.

I took in my surroundings and knew that I was almost home. I'd spent the better part of three hours remembering Isa and our children…and my temper. Isa loved my passion, as she called it. She said that when I was wound up, lovemaking was extra fantastic. I loved her more for her openness with me about our intimate relations. My wife was no longer quiet and dainty in our bedroom, she'd tell me what to do and I was an excellent student.

I smirked at little and had to adjust myself into a more comfortable position. Riding on a horse with a hard cock was not fun, and Isa had caused this reaction in me before we were even married, so I was well-versed in getting it to settle down.

I rode up in our back yard and could not see anyone then I heard from the house, "Jack Anthony Masen! Get that frog outta here!"

I smiled. He was starting early today.

I took the horse to the barn and put him in his stall with some water and feed before walking quickly back to the house. I sat my bag down next to the door as I heard the commotion inside and my heart started beating faster. I loved my family. I pulled the backdoor open and was greeted with the sight of my Isa standing with her back to me, hands on her hips and hair falling down her back, saying, "Jack, I mean it! I don't want to see anything else that's green and a reptile in this house again."

"Momma, it's an amibian."

Isa sighed and pointed to the front door. "Just get it out."

That was when Jack looked up, dropped the frog on the floor, and ran to me. "Papa!"

Isa turned around with a wide smile and watched as my exact copy ran and jumped into my arms. Jack had my wild hair, but instead of my red color, it was bronze from where Isa's color touched it. The rest of him was all me. Isa said he was going to be a heartbreaker one day, but I just smiled. If he was like me, which I knew he was, he would find that one woman made for him and devote his life to her. Still, he was just four and there was no reason to push him to the altar so soon.

"I missed you, Papa! Momma won't let me keep their stables inside." I laughed and kissed his hair. They might not have been farm animals, but I knew we needed someplace to contain his pets, otherwise I would have had an overflowing house and a very distressed wife.

"Jack, your pets stay outside we talked about that."

He nodded. "Since you were gone, I wanted them inside."

"I'm here now, so we'll keep'em by the barn."

I placed Jack back on the floor and he ran out the back door. I finally got to look up at Isa. I gave her favorite smile and moved toward her. "Got any room in this big house for a lonely cowboy, ma'am?" I used the Texas drawl that I knew she loved.

"I don't know, sir. It depends on what kind of company you want to keep." She said saucily and ran a hand down my chest to stop at my belt buckle. I hardened as she kissed my jaw.

"Well, now I only have one thing on my mind, Mrs. Masen." I pulled her to me and captured her lips with mine.

_She tasted so good._

"Can I steal you away for a bit?" I breathed against her lips as I trailed my fingers along the side of her breasts.

"Sorry, Ranger. We've got kids to keep up with. Your Ma offered to watch them when you got back though, so why don't we ride over there at lunch? What do you say?"

I pushed my erection against her and whispered, in case there were little ears present, "Isa, it's been three months since I've had the pleasure of laying with you. If you asked, I'd get the wagon ready right now."

Isa giggled and I heard feet running down the stairs.

"Papa!" Sarah yelled and ran into the kitchen. I stepped toward the door and grabbed my bag to calm myself down from Isa's touch. I needed a distraction.

"Let me get you your birthday present, baby girl."

Her smile widened and she looked so much like Isa that I stopped for a moment and stared. It was remarkable the life we'd created together. I owed everything to Isa.

I brought in my bag and sat down at the table before sitting Sarah on my leg. "Now, close your eyes or it won't be a surprise."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut while I brought the doll in front of her. "Open'em up, Sarah. Happy birthday!"

She gasped and reached for it, immediately jingling the bells. "She's perfect, Papa!" I kissed her forehead and placed her feet on the floor.

"I'm glad you like her, baby girl. Now go run and get Jack. I got him something, too."

Sarah ran out the back door and I reached up and grabbed Isa's arm before pulling her down in my lap and kissing her. She pulled back after a few moments and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's so long."

I smiled. "My wife won't let anyone cut it but her. Apparently, she gets jealous if a woman comes into contact with me." Isa gripped it and pulled my hair back, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, Isa, I don't think that's giving you the reaction you want, I like it when you pull on my hair."

She flushed red. "What's gotten into you?"

"I just missed you, and I find myself less inhibited when I've been gone for awhile. Besides, I've already told you that I like when you play with my hair."

The kids ran back inside and Isa kissed me softly before I gave Jack his candy. We spent the rest of the morning, talking and playing with the kids. I set up some more little stables for Jack's pets. Really, they were more like little boxes with mesh lids, but he said stables so I called 'em stables. Then I told him again that he was never to bring or touch any snakes, and if he saw one then run fast to me. After that, I fixed the hinge on the doll house that Charlie had made for Sarah last Christmas. Soon, we were loading up the kids and heading to my Ma's home.

She greeted us at the door and I grabbed the satchel that Bella had filled for the children with a change of clothes and their nightshirts. It wasn't typical to spend the night with grandparents, but my Ma got lonely and Isa and I got crowded. Ma understood and was happy to take them.

Lunch was served, and I groaned as I ate the first real meal I'd had in a month.

"Ma, it's delicious." I shoveled more into my mouth and then grinned at the children as they laughed at me. My cheeks were puffy with food.

"You're silly," Sarah giggled.

"It's delicious, Grandma," Jack said then smiled just like me, cheeks rounded with food.

We spent some time after lunch at my Ma's. I went out and tended to the horses and the two milk cows in the barn, while Isa stayed inside with the kids. The day's activities were starting to catch up with me and by the time I got back inside I was almost falling asleep.

"Lie down and sleep before we go home." Bella pointed upstairs to my old room. I just nodded and made my way up the stairs. Once I was in the room, I collapsed on the bed, fully clothed, and was asleep within moments.

I woke up to Isa shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I grumbled.

"If you want us to have the house to ourselves tonight then we need to leave now. It's almost dark." Her voice was soft, but her hands were tracing my neck and scratching slightly.

I hopped up quickly and grabbed her hand. "Let's go then, wife. I don't want this time to go to waste. I can sleep later."

Isa giggled and I smirked before pulling her with me down the stairs. We said quick goodbyes and promised Sarah and Jack that we would be back by lunch tomorrow to bring them home. They always liked spending time with my Ma, so they didn't give us any trouble.

All the way home, Isa was kissing me or touching me. I tried my best to keep my hands to myself, but after several minutes of her lips on my neck, I took the reins in on hand and used the other hand to tilt her head back and kissed her hard.

"We need to talk for a minute," I said as I pulled back.

"What?"

"I'm going to resign."

Isa gasped and I looked at her. "Why? Did something happen?"

I took her hand and kissed it. "No, Isa. I just want to be here with you more. I want to be with Jack and Sarah. I hate being gone for months at a time."

She whispered, "I'm glad that you're going to be home. I miss you so much."

"You have no idea how lonely I get, Isa. Sleeping on the cold ground after being with you, curled together in our bed? It's lost its appeal."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. The rest of the short ride home, I just enjoyed the feel of her next to me.

I hopped off the wagon first and reached up to help Isa down. She slid down my body and I looked down at her, smirking.

"We've been here before." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Uh huh. Follow me, husband." She walked toward the house and I followed dutifully.

_I am an excellent student._

I trailed behind her up the stairs and into our bedroom. She turned around and smiled before biting her lower lip. "You were lonely, Ranger?" Her hand found my buckle and she pulled me toward the bed with it.

"Yes," I sighed.

"I was lonely, too." She let go of the buckle and un-tucked my shirt before working on the buttons. "We've got a lot of time to make up for."

After she said that, there was a blur of clothes and skin. Finally when I had her bare before me, I grinned and cupped her bottom before picking her up. Isa's legs wrapped around my waist and I reveled in the feel of her soft breasts pressed to my chest as I kissed her deeply. Her hands tangled in my hair and I groaned.

I sat her gently on the bed. "Scoot up, wife."

She moved up to lean on the pillows and I settled between her legs. I kissed up her thigh, then moved to the other one.

"Are you?" She gasped.

I placed a long lick along her wetness.

"Oh, God, you are!" Her hands went back to my hair, and I tried to hide my smirk. She loved this and I loved doing it. It was honestly awkward the first time we tried. She was scared of what I would think or if I should even be that close to her _there_ space_._ I talked her into letting me, saying that it wasn't all that different from her putting her mouth on me. I figured if I could give her nearly as much pleasure from my tongue as she gave me from hers, we'd be more than happy in our bedroom.

"Oh!" Her legs wrapped around my shoulders and she started to shiver. "Edward, a little harder…"

I sucked her more forcefully and was rewarded as she arched into me and I felt her muscles contract against my lips.

I wiped my mouth off with my hand then moved to kiss her as she was still coming down from her climax. "You're so beautiful, Isa."

She grinned at me and I placed my hands on her hips as I rolled us over, bringing her on top of me.

"You want it like this, Edward?" She moved to settle over me, not letting me inside yet.

"Yeah. I want to see all of you." I nodded to emphasize my point.

Isa took me in her hand and I closed my eyes tightly for a moment to control myself. As she started to slide down, I opened them back up and watched, mouth hanging open, as she gasped my name. I threw my head back against the pillow and held her hips in place.

"I need a minute." I ground out as she shifted against me. She giggled, but I knew she loved that she did this to me every time. Isa knew that I would never go outside our bed, so that moment, just like after every time I got back home, would end with her pulling me into a passionate kiss.

Just as I knew she would, her hands were on my shoulders and she shifted down, kissing me and making me groan as her muscles clenched around me. Soon we were both panting and Isa was rocking against me. I gently pushed on her shoulders and she sat up, placed her hands on my chest as I gripped her hips again.

Her breasts captivated me as they bounced in time with our movements, her hair spilled over her shoulders slightly covering them, then exposing them on the next shift. My hand slid from her hip to that small bundle of nerves that made her gasp and I circled it as she moved harder above me.

"There ya go, darlin'." I ground out as she moaned my name. "Let me feel it, Isa."

I pushed down a little harder with my thumb and thrust my hips upward as she came down against me. Her muscles clenched and brought me in deeper and her fingernails dug into my chest as she fell apart around me.

"Love the way you feel. God, Isa, it feels so damn good."

I rolled us over, somehow staying inside her and brought her legs around my waist as I leaned down against her and pressed our chests together. I kissed her softly and moved faster into her.

"Ummm, Edward." Her hands were on running down my back and she was meeting my thrusts. "I missed you." Then her voice got softer, she always whispered the naughtiest things and that made me crazier than if she screamed them. It made them private and so sensual and only for me. "I love having you over me, inside of me." I groaned and I swear she smirked before saying, "Sometimes when you're gone, I touch myself like you touch me." My hips slammed into her hard, her breath caught, and my jaw clenched.

The images of that along with the feel of her around me forced me into climax. I grunted out her name as I burrowed my face into her shoulder. She was panting against my ear and for some reason that, coupled with her hands grabbing my shoulders, made me shudder harder.

After I rolled away, I pulled her to my chest.

"You really…do that?"

She propped up and looked at me. "Do what, Ranger?"

I licked my bottom lip and stared directly into her eyes and felt my cheeks heat up. "You know…" I slipped my hand to the inside of her thigh and traced along her sex.

Her face flushed and she nodded slightly. "Do you?"

If she only knew how many times I resorted to that while we were courting or I was on assignment, she'd definitely blush. Hell, I would blush. And I did as I whispered, "Yeah, I do."

Isa laughed softly and broke the charged air between us before she snuggled closer to me and kissed my shoulder. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you."

After Isa fell asleep, I lay there wide awake, feeling her warmth against me. I was more secure in my decision than ever. I would resign my post, live here with Bella, and sleep with her every night. We would raise Sarah and Jack and live a life full of love. There would be a hard time or two and even things we didn't agree upon, but I knew at the end of the day we'd be here in bed, holding onto each other and completely satiated.

I might have met her in the middle of a storm, brown hair whipping around in the wind, but Isa was my calm and my peace. She was who I had been made for and who I had been waiting on. She mumbled against my arm and I smiled down at her. Isa was the mother of my children and the only woman in this world who could make me drop to me knees and worship her.

Just as she was everything to me, I knew I was everything to her. I was her rock and her safety and there was nothing that would drag me away from her arms again. She was my home and that was all the truth in the world. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about my beautiful Isa, standing in a meadow of flowers with the blue Texas sky behind her, smiling and holding her hand out to me while our children played around her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is the end of Lone Star. If I ever need to take a break from A Race Against Time then there will be more, but for now, this is it. Thank you for reading and telling me you liked it or if you rec'd it to other readers. A very big thank you if you voted for it during the Age of Edward contest! You guys are wonderful!

Hugs and love

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

We All Fall Down Sometimes

Thanks to ladysharkey1 who beta'd this for me and Jen328 who pre-read. I love them!

I've been told to give a warning with this one…

Rangerward is the ideal man

There might be a need for tissues.

Enjoy!

* * *

BPOV

I could hear the children playing in the back yard as I rolled the dough for biscuits. I figured since the laundry was done early for once that I would get a head start on dinner and then I'd have a little free time in the afternoon to make a run into town and take the children to visit Pa and Emmett.

I had just finished placing the last of the rolled dough on the sheet when I heard the children yelling about a rider coming up the road.

Normally, we'd have a few people ride by on their way to Austin or where ever stop in between so I wasn't too concerned. Still, I covered the dough with a cloth and walked out on the front porch. The sight before me was shocking to say the least.

A young woman, probably no more than eighteen, was riding side-saddle up to my home. It was a warm July day so I could understand no riding jacket, but what I failed to understand was the lacking of material on the top of her dress. She wore a corset, tied too tight to breathe and billowing skirts with a bright red and pink under layers.

She smiled sweetly as she hopped down from the horse, causing her cleavage to bounce precariously and I prayed that her breasts wouldn't pop out in from of my children.

I turned then and said, "Sarah, Jack get inside and clean up a bit, we're going to visit Papaw Charlie."

They nodded and took off inside, slightly intrigued by our guest. I turned back to the girl and tried my best to appear unconfused. "Can I help you?"

She giggled. "This is where the Ranger lives, right? A couple of the girls pointed me out this way."

I nodded. "He's an ex-Ranger, but yes, he lives here."

She bit her bottom lip in a move I assumed was meant to appear coy and spoke quietly, "I'm Maggie."

I stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. I was in no mood for pleasantries, especially from a woman who was going to cause my children to ask questions I wasn't even prepared to answer.

"Do you need something? My husband isn't home right now if it's him you need to speak with."

She sighed dramatically and stuck her thumb and forefinger between her breasts and pulled up and square of white cloth. I noticed the initials sewn into the corner and froze.

"He ran out in such a hurry the other night that he forgot it on the nightstand. I was just being nice and bringing it back to him." The false kindness was gone and her words burned like fire. "Tell him he's welcome back anytime, Mrs. Masen."

I held the piece of material in between my fingers and squeezed my fist around it.

She was turning to get back on her horse when I spoke again.

"If you come back around my home again, I'll shoot you." She turned her eyes widening. "Get."

She looked offended that I shooed her away like a dog, but right then, the only thing that was keeping me from hurting her was the fact that my children were upstairs.

I watched her back until I could no longer make out her shape on the horizon and then I went inside.

"Change of things, babies. I forgot that Grandma Lizzie wanted to see you both, so we're going over there. Would you like to stay the night?"

They were excited and happy and I as packed the satchel with their clothes, I tried to think of what I would tell Lizzie. Finally, I decided that I would just say we needed some private time. The less people knew the better. I wasn't certain this girl was telling the truth. I mean, I knew my husband. He was loyal and honest to fault. He wouldn't do this to me.

Then I remembered the late nights he'd been keeping. Edward would say he was in town helping Pa with something or out tending the herd. Who was to say what he'd been doing? He hadn't really pressed me for intimacy either the last few weeks. He was always run down from work.

My stomach was in total knots by the time we reached Lizzie's.

She didn't ask for my reasons on why I wanted the kids to stay with her and for that I was grateful, but I could tell that she knew something wasn't right. I left about an hour after I arrived, telling Lizzie that I would be back first thing in the morning to get them.

My mind was consumed with images that I never wanted to see all the way home. I tried to shake them from my head, but they stayed, taunting me and making tears well in my eyes.

_He wouldn't do this to me._

_He loved me._

I reached the house and went inside, immediately starting dinner. For some reason the routine seemed to make things so much more bearable, but it didn't make my brain work any slower. I chopped the carrots to thoughts of his hands on her. I sliced the meat into strips and saw his lips on her neck. I placed the biscuits in the oven and imagined them tangled together on her cheap, dirty sheets.

I closed the oven door much more forcefully than intended and the clang echoed around the kitchen.

Then I sank to my knees and cried.

After several minutes, I pulled myself back together and took a deep breath.

"Just talk to him," I said aloud.

So, I sat at the table with dinner set up nicely, and waited for Edward to come home. He arrived just a few minutes after I took my seat.

"It smells wonderful, Isa. I'm famished." He kissed my cheek like always before taking his seat. "Where are Sarah and Jack?"

I ate a spoonful of soup before answering, "I took them to your mother."

He nodded and dug in. After a couple of minutes of silence, I pulled the handkerchief from my skirt pocket and placed it on the table.

Edward noticed and smiled. "I'm so glad you found that. I thought I lost it." He reached across the table, but I pulled it back. He looked at me quizzically.

"I didn't find it."

He sat down his spoon and looked at me strangely. "Then why do you have it?"

I looked him square in the eye and said, "It was given to me by a young woman named Maggie." His face paled a little. "She rode right up it to the yard and told me that my husband ran out too quick to retrieve all his belongings from her room." His brow furrowed and I continued, "Says you're welcome back anytime, Edward."

"You believe this?" He asked softly.

I felt myself start to break down again so I looked away. "I know that I'm not as young as I once was and it makes sense that you would find her attractive and that I would no longer fulfill that need."

Edward's voice was cold. "Have you lost your mind?"

I looked up, not caring that tears were building up in my eyes. "I don't want to know. I can't stop it and there's not much I can do about it, but I don't want you bringing her around here. They can't come to my home."

"I'm trying to understand what you're staying Isa, but you're not making any sense. What is it that you think I'm doing exactly?" There was a tension in voice that attested to his building anger.

"You've been having an affair with a brothel girl." My voice wasn't strong anymore and I knew I would cry soon. Saying the words aloud just made them more real and hurt worse.

The chair clattered across the floor as Edward stood up far too quickly and violently.

His hand curled into fists and brought them up to his forehead. "You think that I've been seeing a whore? You think I'd do that to you? You think I'd pick a girl, practically a child, over my wife?"

"Why would she have this?" I held it out again and he snatched it away.

His voice rose with mine. "You think I'd step out on you for a whore?"

"How else did she get it then?" I screamed and stood up. "God, no telling who saw you. I'm probably the talk of the town. Those admirers of yours probably are glad you never showed interest in them after this!"

His fist connected with the wall to his left and I jumped. "You think so little of me?" His voice had lost its fight and I stared at him.

"You certainly haven't shown any interest in me lately. What am I supposed to think?"

"What?" He stared at me with completely heartbroken eyes.

"Like I said, I know that I don't look the same. My stomach is softer and my hips are wider. I'm still so plain."

"Damn it." He walked to the counter and leaned against it, his hands gripping the sides and his head hung low. "I've failed. The only thing I've ever cared about and I've failed."

I just closed my eyes against the tears, but I felt them slide down my cheeks. I felt his hand under my chin and he raised my face up, but I didn't open my eyes and he didn't ask me to.

"I'm sorry I've made you believe that you're not beautiful. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that I love you enough and that you're my world. If I had, then we wouldn't be here right now. If I had made you see how much you mean to me, you wouldn't have believed her. I failed you."

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes tighter.

"What I'm about to tell you is something I never wanted you to know, Isa. I've been out late, yes, and I've spent an inordinate amount of time in those brothels." I made a disgusted noise. "Not as a customer. I told you on the day we were married and here I stand ten years later, telling you again, I am yours and my body only knows your touch, Isa." He turned my head and I peeked up at him.

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I didn't respond and he cleared his throat. "It's your brother, Isa." I gasped and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I've been trying to keep him in line, but when Rose died, he just sort of lost it. I make sure he doesn't do something stupid and get killed. I can't stop him from taking up company though."

"Why did she say you left this on her nightstand then?"

His eyes darkened. "That's a lie. I sit in the game rooms. I've never been in a bedroom other than ours. Emmett got into a fight the other night and I had to break it up. I gave it to him after because he was bleeding. I guess after he shoved me away, cursing my name and telling me to go to hell, he went in with that girl and left it.

"I'm sorry that I gave it to him and that it was almost lost. It's too precious to be handing out like that and I'm ashamed that it was where it was."

I sighed. "Never?"

He placed his hands on either side of my face. "Never. I've never wanted anyone other than you. I'm not good with words, Isa, but I should try and tell you more so that you don't doubt me."

"It's not your words, I doubt. It's _me_. She was so beautiful, Edward. Sure, she was dressed rather tacky, but she is young and perky in places that have long since lost that edge with me." I tried to laugh but it was forced.

He took my hand and pulled me into the sitting room. Edward gently pressed my shoulders and turned me around, untying the back of my dress. I moved away and he tugged me back by the strings. "Where are you going?"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Edward."

He continued loosening the strings. "I think it's an excellent idea. My wife has been neglected and I fully intend to show her just how amazing she is."

"It's not necessary." I ground out.

"I beg to differ." He pushed the dress off my shoulders and it hung limply around my waist, still help up by the petticoats. Edward released the string on those and the whole thing fell to the floor. "I've been taking care of Emmett, and making sure you were happy got put on the back burner, Isa. It won't happen again."

He trailed over my neck and he turned me around.

"Was she dressed like this?" He trailed a finger tip over the swell of my breast.

"Yes."

Edward smirked. "On her, I can imagine how tacky it looked, but on you, Isa, it drives me wild."

His lips followed the path that his fingers took and I bit my lip to hold back the sound that was threatening to escape. Edward pulled back and turned me around again, unfastening the corset and pushing down the underclothes that covered my bottom half. When I was completely nude he made me face him again. I reached out to cross my arms to cover my chest.

"I don't think so, Isa." He pulled my arms away and kissed me hard. His arms wrapping around me bringing me flush against him. "Lie down," he said against my lips.

I lay down, my back propped on the arm of the settee. I watched as he took off his shirt and then tugged his pants down his toned legs. He still looked the same as he did when he was twenty-four, every last inch of him.

"As you can tell by the state of my cock, I don't find you attractive at all," he said cheekily before he moved to sit between my legs. I snorted and bit my lip to stop the smile that was taking over my features. He caressed my right leg and then kissed from my knee to my hip, repeating the process on the left side. "Now where are these problem areas, Isa? Let me tell you how much I love your body, darlin'."

I just looked wide-eyed at him and he smiled down at me. "I believe you had some troubles with these hips, yes?" He squeezed his hands and I licked my lips. "These are perfect. You know why?"

"No," I whispered.

"Because they are just enough to grab onto and hold while you're on top of me. I love these hips in my hands when you're taking me."

I moaned and he slipped a hand from my hip to my sex. He gently traced there before pulling back and asking, "Was it your stomach next?" Edward's lips kissed a circle around my belly button then he placed his chin right below it. "My daughter grew right here. My son thrived right here." I swallowed hard and he looked at me softly. "There's nothing ugly about this, Isa. It might not be like it was, but every time I kiss you here or touch you here, it's because I can see and remember exactly what you've given me." I looked away, feeling too overwhelmed to meet his eyes. "I'm sentimental, sweetheart. I love every little mark."

Edward sat up and chuckled low. "I believe these were next." His hands grazed my sides as they made their way to their destination. "I love them." He cupped my breasts in his hands and brushed my nipples with this thumbs.

I couldn't stop the giggle that burst forth. His voice was playful. "What? They were gorgeous when you were eighteen and they are spectacular now."

"Now you're just teasing me." I tried to move away.

"I'm not. They were a bit smaller before the babies and now they are just right for my hands and when you wear your nice dresses, the tops of them peek out so nicely. It makes me want to do indecent things to you in public."

I snorted and he brought his mouth down to them. "They taste just wonderful, too," he spoke against my flesh. My hands fisted in his hair and he groaned. "God, it's been weeks, Isa."

"I know. Trust me." I lifted my hips to press against him.

"I'll never keep anything from you again. I promise."

"I trust you," I spoke quietly.

Edward glanced up and said, "I love you. I will never hurt you again, sweetheart. I'll stay away from that side of town. I'll tell Charlie."

I nodded. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." The hands that were in his hair pushed him to meet my lips and he grunted from the force of the kiss.

With one hand, he reached to pull my right leg up around his hip and he settled against me. "Too long. Damn, you feel so good and I'm not even inside you yet."

He ground down against me and I gasped as he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves. His lips closed down over my nipple and he continued to move his hips against me, bringing me closer and closer to release.

"There you go, darlin'." He pushed down a little harder against me and let his teeth scrap my nipple.

My breath caught in my throat and I gripped his shoulders tightly as I felt the first tremors of my climax hit. Before I knew what he was doing, his thumb took up the movement on my breast and he thrust inside.

Edward immediately groaned and started to pull out slowly, pushing back in with force, my muscles still shaking around him.

"I can feel it," he whispered.

He took my bottom lip between his and sucked softly as he slowed down his movements. I shifted slightly under him and tried to tilt my hips to make him resume his previous pace when he said quietly, "I wouldn't throw this away, Isa. You are too precious and I love you too much. You're all I need."

I tried to pull him closer, but there was already no space between us. His movement sped up and I placed kisses on his shoulder, sucking softly. When his breaths started coming out in pants and his arms started to shake, I increased the pressure and moved with him. It wasn't long before called out my name and let his head fall onto my shoulder.

After several minutes I said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed her."

He picked his head up and kissed me. "I shouldn't have given you a reason to doubt me. I should have told you what was happening."

"I can understand why you didn't, Edward."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I followed him up the stairs into our room and cuddled under the covers with him.

"I just wonder why she said those things."

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

* * *

EPOV

I never went to sleep. I held her in my arms and tried my best to remain in control of my anger. I had come so close to saying something that was completely inappropriate to say around my wife earlier as I punched a wall.

Not my best moment.

It wasn't anger towards her, though. It was fury at Emmett for making me put myself in these situations because he was being reckless. I just didn't want Isa to lose her brother. First thing in the morning, I was going to Charlie and I was going to that brothel and see just why that girl rode out to my home.

I wouldn't stand for them coming out here, toying with Isa.

As soon as the sun broke the horizon, I tried to move away from Isa so I could get dressed, but her arms held on to me tighter.

"Don't go yet." Her voice was rough with sleep.

I couldn't help but smile at her and I felt my eyes sting. I understood how Emmett had lost himself after Rose passed. I could even see him seeking out alcohol to dull his senses, but the women? I didn't understand that.

I ran a finger down Isa's arm and swallowed.

If she was taken from me, there was nothing that would bring me comfort and I think I'd lose my mind if she wasn't the last woman to have touched me. I would need that connection.

"For a little longer," I whispered.

I held her until the room was a little brighter and then I scooted away from her. She mumbled into her pillow and reached for me, but I could only kiss her forehead and move to dress.

As I was walking down the stairs, she walked out of the bedroom door, holding the sheet around her.

"Are you sneaking away?"

I smirked and walked back over to her. "Never. You definitely keep me coming back, Mrs. Masen. The service is just wonderful." I kissed her exposed shoulder.

"Get going, Ranger. I've got two small children that look surprisingly like you to go get."

I let my lips make their way up her neck and along her jaw. "You go back to sleep. I'll get them. I just need to run into town first."

"Are you sure?" She let her head lean to the side, allowing me more access to her sweet smelling skin.

"Uh huh. Let me do something nice for you. I've got some making up to do with my wife."

She giggled and moved away. "I could think of some wonderful things you could do, if you just come back to bed."

I groaned. "I can't. I've got to see Charlie." She pouted her lips and I kissed her quickly. "I'll continue to make my amends tonight, I swear."

Isa nodded and I went along my way, trying to figure out how I'd talk to Charlie. I still hadn't come up with a good plan as I took the steps up to his office.

He was sitting at his desk when I opened the door.

His eyes met mine and he sighed. "When were you planning on tell me, Edward?"

"I don't know."

"He's in a cell, sleeping it off."

I sat down in front of him and put my head in my hands. "Isa thought I was having an affair with a brothel girl because of my late nights and the fact that one showed up our house yesterday with my handkerchief. I can't keep it up. I won't put myself in a position that makes Isa lose her trust in me. I've tried to help, but I'm not sure how anymore, Charlie."

"What would you do if you lost Bella?" He asked softly.

"I'd probably take care of my children until they were grown then wither away. Emmett isn't me though." I looked up at my father-in-law.

"I know that. I just don't understand it either. He has Samuel and he hasn't seen the boy in two months."

"He looks like Rose," I stated.

We lapsed into silence and Charlie sighed. "You need to stay home. I'll watch him, try and talk some sense into him. Don't ruin things with Bell. You've got your own family to care for, besides he's my son."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He walked around his desk and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You had good intentions."

"I should go. I've got to get the kids from my Ma's."

I turned for the door. "You and Bell have a big argument?"

"The biggest one we've had. Now, I've got to go ask some girl why's she's coming to my home, telling my wife I've been in her room."

Charlie snorted. "I can save you a trip. I went looking for Emmett Swan last night at one of the houses that has a bunch of new girls and they didn't know him, but they did say they had an Edward Masen that fit the description I gave them."

I sucked in a sharp breath. "He's been giving them my name?"

Charlie nodded. "Apparently."

I left his office and walked quickly down the street toward the houses I'd been spending so much time in for Emmett. As soon as I pushed the door open, I was greeted with the strong scent of flowers.

"Can we help you?" A rough voice said to my left.

"I need to speak with Maggie."

She nodded and went upstairs and a few minutes later a young woman walked down behind her. They both stared at me, waiting.

"I'm Edward Masen."

They looked confused and Maggie said, "You're Emmett."

"No, I'm Edward, and I need to ask you not to come around my home again. I'm done looking out for Emmett, so this will be the last time you see me, but I just want to let you know that the Edward you think you know isn't the right one."

She nodded, looking very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't speak, just tipped my hat and left their establishment.

It wasn't until I was riding up to my Ma's yard that I let myself lose some of the tension in my body.

Sarah and Jack ran to me, and I hopped off my horse and pick them both up at the same time.

"I've missed you both," I said as I spun them around.

"I missed you, Papa." They spoke at the same time.

"Well, get your things and we'll head home, all right?"

They ran into the house and my Ma stood on the porch. "You and Bell okay?"

I nodded. "Just a misunderstanding and I needed to tell her some things about Emmett."

"It's sorted now, yeah?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Good."

Even being in her later years, my Ma was full of life. She was a constant for me and I depended on her guidance still. Besides, she'd have my skin if something happened between me and Isa. It was obvious that my wife was the daughter she never got to have. Ma didn't say anything else, so I waited outside in silence as the children brought out their satchel, then I secured it to the horse and climbed up.

"Now, Jack, you're up front." I pulled him to sit on the saddle. "Sarah, you hold on behind me."

"Is this safe, Eddie?" My Ma asked.

"It's fine. I'm an excellent rider and we're not going far."

I reached behind me and wrapped an arm around Sarah and one around Jack in front while holding the reins. It was one of the most uncomfortable things I'd ever done and when we got to our house, my arms were aching.

Still, I helped them down safely and watched as they took off toward their Momma.

It was sitting there on that horse that I felt a tug in my chest, thinking about Emmett. He wouldn't have this and although I might not act like him that situation, I would be in utter despair, too.

_You don't know how he feels._

I swallowed hard and realized I should have gone to Charlie sooner. Why would Emmett take the advice of a man who seemingly had everything he wanted? No, he needed advice from the man who had lived through losing his wife and managed to survive.

He had needed his father.

After I had the horse situated in the barn, I went into the house and watched as Jack sat on the counter next to Isa as she buttered some leftover biscuits.

I found myself praying that I would never, ever have to help my son through a loss like Emmett's and that my Ma would never have to talk me through the loss of my wife.

I walked behind Isa and wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning into her slightly. I let her warmth ease my anxiety and sighed.

"Jack? Did I ever tell you about the time that your Grandpa Masen taught me how to ride a horse?"

"No, Papa. Did you fall?" His big green eyes, looking curious.

I didn't know what would happen in the future, but I knew that my family would never doubt my love for them. I would hold on to them and keep them safe and close. I'd be the man that my Ma expected and that I knew my Father had been.

Even if I wasn't a Ranger anymore, I still had the attributes. I was loyal and honest and as I looked into my son's rapt eyes, I realized that I'd become one of those Ranger's that had stories to share and possibly embellish.

"Well, Jack, it was a hot August day, and I was just about your age…"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this addition. I have one more planned, but if there's a specific moment you'd like to see them tell me about it. I love writing these two =)


	4. Chapter 4

Open Your Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to ladysharkey1 and Jen328. They are wonderful ladies, who help me constantly.

The beginning of this chapter takes place a few months after the end of Ch. 3. By the way, this is known as

the *srs bsn* chapter between me, Jen328, and ladysharkey1.

* * *

It was February and we were in the middle of a cold snap when our lives changed.

I rode out and checked the fences on our land to make sure none of the cattle had gotten out, and to see if any of them had died due to the extreme conditions we had been having those last few weeks. Everything checked out fine, and I had been happy to see that none of the heard had died, but that didn't mean that some hadn't gotten sick. I couldn't possibly look over all of them. I had to be home for lunch and the wind was biting, making me want to stay next to a fire until it had passed.

After I put Jake in his stall, I walked through the backdoor into the kitchen. The house was quiet, which was unnatural, so I was on edge as I walked into the sitting room.

I peeked into the room and saw Jack and Sarah curled under a few blankets on the floor, sleeping, the fire burning strong. I was in the process of making sure their blankets were a safe distance from the fire when I heard babbling.

I turned and walked toward the stairs, moving quietly.

"Shhh, baby." Isa's voice was soft. "Your cousins are sleeping."

Pushing the door open to our bedroom, I caught sight of Isa sitting on the floor, her skirts spread around her legs as she let Samuel stand in between them while gripping her hands.

Sam had grown a lot in the last few months and had just celebrated his first birthday that past weekend. His hair had started to darken, so it wasn't white-blonde anymore but a dusty color. I reckoned it would end up light brown before it was all done. His eyes, though, were his momma's - crystal blue.

"Such a strong boy." Isa smiled at him when he pulled her arms to the side a little.

"What do we have here?" I asked softly as I walked through the door.

Isa jumped a little, causing Sam to wobble. "Edward, you frightened us!"

I shrugged and took a seat on the floor next to them, leaning my back against the bed. "What's he doing here?" I held my hands out, and he took the few steps to me with little effort. "He's getting good at that," I observed.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at her questioningly. She didn't say anything else, and I figured she needed to gather her thoughts, so I turned my attention to Sam. He was pulling on my bandana that I had tied around my neck.

"It's cold outside, little man. Keeps me warm," I said, knowing he didn't really understand me. Still, I had always talked to my children like this and Sam was no different. "Want E to teach you how to ride horse when you get bigger?" I asked, my voice sounding excited with my eyes wide. Sam giggled reached for my mouth.

He was a happy baby, always had been.

"I think your Aunt Bell has gotten into some trouble, Sammie. She's not being very talkative." I said playfully and glanced at Isa, who was watching us intently, hopefully.

She cleared her throat and said, "My Pa dropped him off today." I nodded. "Mrs. Hale says she can't keep him anymore. Mr. Hale is too sick and she can't care for both of them. Since Rose was their only child, they have no one to send him to."

I felt a tightness in my chest, and I stroked Sam's back as he leaned against me, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Pa can't take him in and Emmett…" She sighed. "Emmett can't even take care of himself right now. So." She stopped.

"That leaves us," I finished, staring at her seriously. "I don't mind caring for him, Isa. I love him like he was my own, but you don't need to get attached, sweetheart. He's not ours."

"I know," she said quietly.

"Emmett could get cleaned up anytime and start being a father to him. I don't want you to get hurt when that happens," I stressed and let Sam walk back to Isa.

She shook her head. "I don't mean to claim him as my own, Edward. I just think he deserves a good home; it's what Rose and Emmett should be giving him."

"Well, Rose isn't here, Isa," I said and looked at the window. This was a touchy subject for me.

"Exactly. That's why I need to care for him." She thought I finally understood her point and her voice sounded relieved.

"No, Isa. We shouldn't be caring for him." I spoke a little too harshly, and she gasped. "His father should be taking care of him, not out wasting away! This is his boy, and he hasn't even seen him in damn near a year."

Isa bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to keep from shouting, it seemed. I was rewarded with a high pitched angry whisper. "He's dealing with his grief, Edward. You've never been in his position, don't judge him."

I pulled back. "Oh, sweetheart, I've been in his position. You might still be here, but don't doubt that I lay beside you for hours wondering what the hell I'd do with a little girl if you were taken from me." Isa's mouth dropped opened. "My child was my first concern, Isa."

We were quiet for several minutes while Sam hobbled back and forth between us, jabbering nonsense.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I just shook my head. "No, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I'm sorry, Isa." I took her hand and kissed her palm, before saying, "We'll do whatever we can to make sure Sam is happy, all right?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

I stood and helped Isa up, then reached down, picked up Sam and held him on my hip. "I guess we need to pullout the bassinet, then?"

Isa nodded. "Yes. Pa brought all his clothes and a few playthings that I need to put away. Will he stay in the children's room?"

I looked down at Sam and remembered just how much trouble Jack had gotten into when he started walking and getting out of his bassinet. "No. I think we should keep him in our room for awhile to let him get situated, learn a new place."

She just nodded and went to work putting small boy clothes in drawers while I took Sam downstairs, careful not to wake up our napping children.

"Well, Sammie, can I get you something to eat?" He just drooled and smiled. "How about some a little piece of egg? It's soft and you've got some teeth." He giggled a little. I put a small, fluffy piece in his mouth and watched him chew it up. "Good job," I said and put a little more in his mouth.

"I swear I helped raise two kids before you and they made it past two, so I think we'll get along all right, Sam."

We continued on for a little while, I'd feed him and he would eat or spit it out, I'd talk and he'd answer with jabbering. I'd actually forgotten how much I missed babies in the house. It had been so long since Jack or Sarah had really needed me to do anything for them.

Sitting there with Sam, feeding him and making him smile, gave me hope that we were doing the right thing. That we would help Sam out, give him a comfortable place to stay with his family until his father could do it for him. Since I couldn't help Emmett himself, I'd make sure that Sam was taken care of.

* * *

**Three years later:**

"E!" Sam yelled from the front porch. "E, look what I found."

Isa sighed. "You need to set him up some of those boxes for his pets like you did for Jack. I don't want whatever he found inside this house."

I kissed her cheek and stood up. "Neither do I. I'm too old to chase something that gets loose in here."

She raised an eyebrow. "You chase me."

I laughed loudly. "Yeah, well, it's fun catching you. Whatever he's got outside will probably bite me in the ass if I'm not careful."

I walked to the door, and Isa called out, "Don't underestimate me, Ranger."

I turned, peeked back in the room and whispered, "You harlot!"

"Only if you're lucky." She went back to sewing a new shirt for Jack, and I smiled at how we still had a very playful and loving relationship. I was even happier that no kids were in the house for that display, the last thing I wanted was to explain why I was chasing their momma or what a harlot was.

I stepped onto the porch. "What do you have there, Sammie?"

He smiled up at me, dimples showing, reminding me of his father. "I swear he was just wandering around. He's so small. Can we keep him?"

There in his hands was the sorriest excuse for a puppy I had ever seen. It was skin and bones and its fur was matted.

"Now, Sam, I don't think that thing's going to be able to live much longer. It's in pretty bad shape."

His lip puckered up and he said, "Jack told me you could fix him. Can you fix him, E?"

I shot a look at the corner of the house where Jack and Sarah were hiding. They tried to duck away quickly, but I knew why they'd sent Sam here. I was a sucker for anything he wanted. I imagined because he was the baby and I really couldn't deny a baby. Then I thought about it and realized I was just a giant pushover when it came to all of my kids. If Jack would have brought the puppy, I would have done the exact same thing I did that moment for Sam.

"Give him here." I held my hands out, and he sat the pup down gently. "Now you go and tell Jack and Sarah to come into the kitchen. We've got to talk to Aunt Bell about this before I do anything."

He nodded and ran off while I went to explain to my wife why I'd just accepted the job of nursing a sick puppy back to health.

Isa rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Ranger. I guarantee when that thing gets older he'll be able to really take a bite out of you."

"Yeah. Yeah." I muttered and went to find the dog something to eat. I wasn't too sure how to force him to eat it, if he was still too young to be away from his momma. Thankfully, he was old enough to lap up the milk I found for him and eat a few bites of meat that Isa spared for the poor thing.

I was walking out on the back steps, carrying the puppy when Sam ran out beside me. "E, can he sleep with me and Jack?"

I laughed. "Not a chance."

"C'mon, E. Please!" He begged.

I turned and said sternly, "No, Sam. He'll be fine in the barn and y'all can play with him in the morning, but he can't stay inside."

Sam nodded and went inside, but Jack took his place beside me.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Jack." I was pulling some straw and making the puppy a nice, warm corner in one of the empty stalls.

"Is Sam our brother?"

I looked up at him, and he looked a bit confused. "No. You know that Sam's your cousin, Jack."

He sighed. "He's lived with us a long time, though, and Uncle Em never comes over. You and Ma treat him like you do me and Sarah."

"Does it bother you that he's with us?" I asked, unsure of where he was going.

"No, Papa. I just think of him as a little brother, that's all." Jack shrugged.

I walked over and pulled him in for a hug, clapping his shoulder when I let him go. "I'm glad you do, Jack, but no matter if he lives with us forever or not, he's always going to look up to you, so make sure to set a good example for him, all right?"

That night, after the kids had been in bed for a while, I spoke quietly in the darkness to Isa. "Has your Pa said anything new about Emmett?"

She lightly scratched my stomach, making random patterns. "Not recently."

"What are we supposed to tell Sam, Isa? He can't know the truth. He's too young to understand, and how else he is supposed to take this besides thinking his father doesn't want him?"

She leaned up and her hair curtained off the outside world, I could barely make out her features. "We tell him that he's loved and his father made mistakes."

"That's not good enough." I spoke quietly.

Isa kissed me softly, then laid her head on my chest. "I know. I never thought it would last this long."

"Neither did I."

After we had taken in Sam, we expected that Emmett would clean up and get him after a few months, but he never came. He never asked about Sam, and we never saw him. Well, Isa didn't, I saw him on occasion when Charlie asked me to help him out with some trouble down at the saloons.

He looked awful.

With three years gone and no sign of Emmett, I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to ever get it together. If he did, though, Sam would know every good thing about his father and Rose. Isa made sure to show him the only picture she had of Emmett from time to time and share with him stories from their childhood.

Sam was aware that we weren't his parents, but he also didn't know why his Papa wasn't around either.

It was a tough line to walk.

The next day, we all made a trip into town to see Charlie, and Isa needed some more cloth.

I smiled as Isa scooted closer to me on the seat. I still loved how Isa would sit beside me with her hand on my thigh as we headed places. When we got into town, I tied up the horses and secured the wagon before helping Isa down. I let my hands linger on her waist and kissed her jaw quickly.

"Later," she whispered and pretended to straighten her hair.

I squeezed her hand and promised, "Later."

Her arm laced through mine as we walked down the boardwalk with the kids running ahead. We visited the mercantile for Isa to get some material to make Sarah a new dress and alter her old ones because she was getting so tall. The kids also got some sweets. They didn't get them often, so there was a bit of excitement over the small bag that I tucked into my shirt pocket.

"Time to visit Pa," Isa said as I placed our purchases in the wagon. Her hand was on my lower back, and I almost laughed when I realized how aware I was of her touches today. A small house and three kids tended to make every touch hold promise.

"I think so and then swing by Ma's for a little bit?" I asked, taking her arm again.

"That sounds like a good plan."

I yelled for the kids, and they hopped off the driving seat.

"Papa, can we get Mutt something while we're in town?" Sarah took my other arm. She was much too short to hold it like her momma, so I let my arm fall to my side and she wrapped her arm around it.

"That's its name?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes. Maybe he can have a bone?" She smiled so sweetly and stared with those brown eyes.

"No, baby," Isa said. "You can't buy bones. Mutt will be fine."

I looked over at her, tempted to argue that the butcher might have something, but the look in her eyes told me she knew what I had been thinking and was cutting off that line of thought.

We continued down the boardwalk in comfortable silence. Sarah and Isa were on my arms and the boys took turns kicking a rock along the street.

"Bell?" I heard the gruff voice to our right and turned my head the same time Isa did. Emmett was leaning against the wooden storefront.

"Isa can you take the kids to Charlie's and let me talk to Emmett?" I spoke quickly, noting that Sarah had run off with Jack and Sam when we got close enough to the Sheriff's office.

"Of course." She kissed my cheek. "You will tell me everything," she whispered against my ear. Then she walked toward Emmett. "It's so good to see you. Please don't stay away, big brother."

He swallowed hard and said, "I won't."

Isa nodded and walked away from us.

For several seconds we stood in silence, avoiding eye contact.

"So that's him," he said softly.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, that's Sam."

"He's big."

"He's got you for a father, of course he's big." I smirked, and he laughed softly.

"He looks like Rose," he whispered.

"A little. He's got her eyes and smile, but the rest is all you. His hair stayed a lot lighter than I figured it would, so I guess you can say he got that from Rose, too." Shrugging, I toed the wood.

"I should know that." I didn't say anything. "I really want to change things, Edward."

My head snapped up, and I met his eyes for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"I know I don't deserve it, but I'd really like to meet him."

I sighed. "Emmett, he's my responsibility right now, so I need to ask you some things first."

"Okay." He nodded.

"How's your drinking?" I made sure that I held his gaze so I could pick up on any signs he was lying.

"I'm cutting back. I don't spend my nights out at the saloons anymore. I actually just got back into town today, and I'll be staying with Pa. I've been in Austin, working with a cattle rancher for a few months, trying to get back on my feet."

"That's really good. What about women?"

He shuffled uncomfortably and said, "There are none now."

I sighed and spoke, "That's really good Emmett. I just don't want Sam around that stuff and I know you don't want that either. Do you think you're going to try and set up house here in Round Rock and take him back?"

I was scared at this answer because I knew that everyone in our house would need to be prepared for Sam's departure. We'd gotten so used to having him around that if Emmett wanted to take him away right away, we'd all be feeling the loss really hard.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of building a small house near your and Isa's home. I've been speaking to Pa and he thinks he can get me my deputy position back, so I'd need someone to watch Sam while I worked. Besides, I know that he's attached to y'all. I wouldn't force him to give you up completely, especially when it's my fault that he's made a home with you."

I didn't acknowledge the comment, but only said, "Come on over for dinner tonight, and you can see him and visit with Isa. She's missed you."

I started to walk away, but only got a few steps when Emmett called my name. I turned toward him, and he closed the distance between us, pulling me in for a hug. "I'll never be able to thank you for this, Edward. You're a good man to keep him like you did."

"I love Sam. He's a good kid, and I just wanted him to know his father, so this is all I could ask for, Emmett." I took a step back. "We'll see you tonight."

With that, I walked to my wife, praying that I had done the right thing.

In the jail, Isa was sitting in the chair across from her father, but she looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'll tell you later," I whispered as I kissed her check. She nodded, and I held my hand out to Charlie. "How are you, Pa?"

"Good." He smiled at the kids who were playing with an empty cell door. "They are energetic today."

"Always are." I laughed.

We stayed for a few minutes longer, but then Isa excused us, saying that she needed to get dinner started, but promised to bring the kids again in a few days.

The kids climbed into the back of the wagon, and I helped Isa to up before untying the horses and taking my seat next to my wife. Isa kept one hand on the nape of my neck, toying with the hair there - relaxing me but, at the same time, riling me up. We didn't speak at all, but I knew as soon as we got home, she'd want answers and sometime before Emmett got there, we'd need to talk to Sam.

Upon arriving home, Jack and Sarah took off to the barn to go see Mutt, and Sam lay asleep on a blanket in the back. I picked him up and handed him to Isa, who carried him inside while I got all the packages out.

"So?" Isa spoke as she came down the stairs.

I nodded toward the sitting room and kicked off my boots before taking a seat. Isa fell into my lap, and I kissed her deeply, twining my hands in her hair.

"You taste delicious," I whispered as I moved along her jaw.

"Uh huh." She turned her head, giving me more space.

We kissed and touched for several minutes before she placed her head on my shoulder. "Later."

I cleared my throat and adjusted Isa on my lap, before adjusting myself in my jeans. "Later." I echoed before saying. "Emmett wants to meet Sam. I told he could come for dinner."

The look she gave me told me that if I didn't explain immediately I would be in serious pain in a very short amount of time. I took a deep breath and told her exactly what I asked Emmett and his responses. Isa seemed to be in deep thought when I finished, so I just stared at her dress. The top part of her dress. The neckline of her dress. The tops of her breasts.

Little ears where always around us, so it made private time very difficult, and we were in a bit of a dry spell. It had been really nice outside recently and I briefly thought about taking a blanket and heading out into one of the pastures after the kids got into bed to see about breaking said dry spell.

"Edward?" Isa touched my cheek, turned my face up to meet hers. "Up here." I blushed slightly, embarrassed that I had been caught, but I got caught a lot. That damn blush still crept up on me from time to time, and Isa laughed. "I think when Sam wakes up, we should talk to him and prepare him for Emmett."

"I think so, too."

"Do you think that Emmett will change, that we can trust him to not run out on Sam?" She looked skeptical.

"I think so. He says he's been changing things for awhile, so maybe this is the time he needs to start seeing Sam. It'll give him something to move forward for."

Isa started on dinner, and I went out and played with Jack, Sarah, and Mutt. He looked a little better considering we'd just had him a day.

Finally, Sam woke up. He sat on Isa's lap and I sat next to her. "Your Pa is coming to dinner tonight, Sammie." He looked up and seemed confused. "What do you think about that?"

His shaggy, sandy blond hair fell over his eyes, and Isa brushed it back. "Are you okay, baby?"

He nodded and was quiet for a few minutes. "Will he like me?" I stared into those blue eyes, those eyes that made him look so much like his momma, and smiled.

"Sammie, he loves you."

That night went a lot better than we could have imagined. Emmett talked to Sam the entire time he was there and even brought him, and Jack and Sarah, some sweets. I laughed inwardly because I saw Isa smile slyly. She was going to steal their candy since Emmett brought them more.

By the time Emmett left, Sam was already asking when he would come by again. They sat out on the porch while Isa got Jack and Sarah to bed, and I gave them as much privacy as I could.

Honestly, I was a little curious as to what he'd say.

"Sam, I'll be back tomorrow. We'll go play with Papaw Charlie."

"Will you live here?" Sam smiled at his father.

Emmett ruffled his hair and said, "One day soon we're going to live in our own house, near here, so you can still play with your cousins. Will you like that?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good." Emmett kissed his forehead. "I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been around."

That was when I turned and caught Bella smirking at me as she lifted a piece of peppermint into her mouth. "Listening to a private conversation?"

"Never." She walked over to me and kissed me, tasting like candy. "I'm glad he's here, though. I really think this is what he needs."

Isa touched my cheek softly, "You're a good man, Edward. You've done so much for that boy that you didn't need to." She kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

I just shrugged.

I might not have been in Emmett's position, I might not have known what it was like to lose my wife, but I knew that had something happened to her, I would have needed family support, and for them to help me get back up on my feet.

Emmett just took longer than most.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! There are three more chapters left to this story before it's officially complete. I will update again next Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I die, I'll die happy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to ladysharkey1 and Jen328. They are wonderful ladies, who help me constantly.

Sorry this is late, but I went to Texas this weekend and the internet was down at my parent's home.

This chapter takes place 3 months after the last chapter. This chapter is known as the smutty chapter between me, Jen328, and ladysharkey1.

Enjoy, ladies….

* * *

Her laughter filled the small space, and I couldn't help but grin in response.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know why she was laughing. Trying to make sure I stood tall and didn't sway. I might have had a little bit to drink before I came home.

She shook her head. "Edward Masen, I'm not crawling into a hay loft with you. We have a perfectly good bed in our room." Isa put away the extra food from dinner, and I sighed.

"C'mon, sweetheart." I pulled her back against my chest, shamelessly pressing my hardness against her. "I never did anything like this as a boy." I kissed her jaw. "I got time to make up for." I sucked on the skin below her ear just like I knew she liked.

She hummed and moved away. "That's not was Jessie Stanley told me."

I snorted. "What did that old cow tell you?"

Isa turned and leaned back, pushing out her breasts. The way she bit her lip told me it was intentional, too.

_She was playing with me. _

"She asked if you were still ticklish behind you ear. I asked her if she was in the habit of inquiring about things like that to all the ladies in her circle."

I laughed out loud at that. "Well, I can guarantee you that she's got the knowledge. She was like initiation into manhood." Isa raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her smirk as I back pedaled. "Jesus, Isa. You know that's not what I meant. She doesn't know that about me. My cock only has one home." I felt my face heat up beyond anything it had ever felt before and cursed the beers that I'd had with Charlie earlier that evening.

Bella's jaw hung open, and she stared wide-eyed. "Did you just say that I was your _cock's_ home_?_" She whispered the word so low I almost didn't hear it, but I was so glad I did.

I nodded, as I felt the heat leave my face. I was still a little emboldened and Isa hadn't slapped me yet, so I crossed our little kitchen and pressed her against the counter. My nose traveled along her jaw. "Sneak out with me, Isa Swan." I swallowed hard, thinking of all the times I had wanted to ask her just that, but kept myself reined in. "No one will know, sweetheart."

She was breathing heavy and her eyes were drifting closed just like they always did when she was aroused.

"Oh Ranger, my Pa will string you up if he finds out." She kissed my neck.

"I have a feeling it will be all worth it," I responded and gripped her hips.

Isa pushed me back softly, and I moved. Once she'd side-stepped me, she winked. "I feel like a walk."

I just nodded and followed her out of the house. It was spring, so the weather was really nice. Her dressing gown floated around her ankles as it was picked up by a light breeze. Her long brown hair, taken out of its bun was a mess of twisting curls down her back.

She had never looked more beautiful or seductive than the moment she turned to me and smiled, leaving the barn door slightly ajar as she disappeared behind it.

"Dear God, if you answer prays like this then don't let me embarrass myself with what I'm about to do." I swallowed, adjusted myself slightly in my jeans and entered the barn.

As if to prove that those prayers were heard and laughed at, I was greeted with a lovely trail of discarded clothes leading all the way up to the hay loft.

"Ranger?" I looked up and all I saw was her head and bare shoulders peeking over the edge, hair tumbling around her. "Come on up here. I've got a surprise for you."

My mouth was dry - I knew that she'd beat me at my own game and without a doubt I'd embarrass myself in that loft.

"Get comfortable, Edward." She had moved from view, but as I started to unbutton my shirt, she moved a leg over the edge of hay loft. Smooth, pale, soft leg from the thigh down to her pointed toe. "I am," she said saucily.

I pulled my shirt off, ripping the rest of the buttons. I toed my boots off as I walked, and then damn near broke my belt buckle trying to get it open and pull my pants down. I caught my foot in my jeans and fell, sprawled out of the barn floor right by the ladder to the loft.

"Damn," I groaned, sitting up.

"Oh my God, are you all right?" Isa sounded concerned.

I looked up and bless me if she wasn't on her knees, looking down that ladder. Her breasts were free and swaying slightly with her movement, hair framing her face, and those hips just waiting for me to get a hold of.

I licked my lips and shook my head. "You're going to kill me, woman."

When she saw that I was fine, she moved out of sight. "I'm waiting, Edward."

I stood up, undressed slowly, making sure to take the time so I didn't slam my head on the ladder and then, with shaking hands, ascended the rungs.

I reached the top and walked a little ways onto the loft before looking up at Isa. She had an old quilt we kept in the barn laid out, and she was sitting down, leaning back on her elbows. "Now that you've got me up here…" she trailed off, smiling.

"I don't know what you mean, I've been seduced. I followed you, Isa." I honestly needed her to lead for a moment because all I really wanted to do was push into her as quickly as I could.

She blushed, letting her bravado fall for a minute then smiled again. "Come here, Ranger."

I walked to her and lay down beside her. She immediately took my lips with hers, moving slowly but with plenty of intent. Her hand trailed over my stomach, scratching lightly just below my belly button. I shivered and she smiled against my lips. "Like that?"

"You know I do," I whispered huskily.

Her teeth scraped along my jaw, and she moved her hand lower, close enough that her finger tips brushed my straining erection, making me shift my hips to her hand. "How would I know that? I'm just Isa Swan, remember?"

My head dropped back to the quilt and the hay under it shifted so that I rested on the wooden planks. "You're going to kill me."

She giggled and moved her kisses to my chest, the slowly moving down further, but right before her lips reached where I wanted them too, she sat up, licking her bottom lip. "Is this how you imagined it when you were younger?" She took me in her hand, and I thrust into the motion of her strokes. "In the hay loft, maybe getting caught? Pretty little thing from town?" There was a hint of something in her voice I couldn't place, anxiety or jealousy?

I looked at her through heavy-lidded eyes and smirked. "I didn't want any girl in town. Now had we been sixteen or seventeen at the same time? This is exactly how it would have happened. I imagine more fumbling though. The only reason it didn't when we were courting is because I knew I had to control myself, for your sake, for your reputation."

Isa kissed my stomach and went back to her ministrations, satisfied with my answer. The closer she got to me, the more I wanted her mouth on me.

"Oh please, oh please," I repeated as she teased me. If there was one thing Isa had perfected over the years, it was being a tease and getting me to the breaking point.

Then her mouth was there, on me, sliding so easily, sucking softly.

My hands were fisted by my sides, and I was gasping for breath.

"Like this?" she asked quietly.

"What?" I asked, my mind having left me. Her hand still stroked me even though her mouth had moved away.

She blushed again and asked softly, "Do you want to, umm, finish, like this?"

I thought for a second, keeping eye contact, and then shook my head. "Not like that. Come on up here."

She slid up my body, keeping our skin touching. When she was level with me again, I kissed her, snaking my hand into her hair, pushing us together harder. I broke away and kissed down her neck, paying attention to all the places that she loved, sucking lightly and biting down gently.

Her sounds were soft and sharp. She'd been louder before we had kids, but we'd both learned to be quiet during moments of passion.

I found myself at _my_ favorite spot. I took one pebbled nipple in my mouth, causing her to grip my hair, and let my hand brush over the other.

"This is definitely not how it would happen." I smirked and traced my tongue from the middle of her breast straight down, coming to a stop right above her sex. "I wouldn't have the courage to do this."

Her breath was speeding up and she groaned as I kissed her inner thigh. I stopped for moment and nipped at it slightly. "You seem awfully persuasive getting me up here, Isa Swan." She looked down at me. I stared up at her, my mouth so close to where she was hoping I'd go. "You make many boys follow you up here?"

She pursed her lips, suppressing a smile, and said, "I didn't make you do anything, Ranger, but to answer your question, you're the only man who will ever be between my thighs."

I blinked, desperately trying to make my mind catch up with everything that was happening. She'd just said the most erotic thing I'd ever heard pass through her lips, and earlier she'd said 'cock'.

I pushed her thighs apart and pressed my tongue against her roughly, hearing her gasp. I wanted this, I wanted to be fast and possessive because she was right - I was the only man that got to be here, and I'd be damned if I didn't deliver.

I ran my tongue along her wetness, and then sucked on the swollen little bundle above her slit. Her back was arching and she was calling my name as I slid a finger inside her. It was perfect and she looked stunning with her mouth agape and her eyes closed.

I was painfully hard, and I kissed my way back up her body, claiming her lips last. Her tongue tangled with mine and she hummed against my lips.

Our foreheads pressed together, and I was lined up right where I wanted to be. "I want you so much, Isa. I can't control it."

Her hands moved around my shoulders and tangled into my hair. "I want it, too."

Sitting back on my knees, I grabbed her hips and thrust into her quicker than I ever had before. Her breath caught and then she moaned—loudly.

"I love those sounds." I felt my hands tighten on her hips, and she grabbed my wrists before moving with me.

It was fast and much rougher than we were used to.

"Is this all right?" I asked, as our hips slammed together.

She nodded and groaned, "It's so good."

I leaned down and kissed her then rolled us over, letting her be on top. I always liked watching her this way. It was perfect view to watch her sway just the way I loved.

Isa started moving immediately, keeping the same fast pace that I'd set before. Her breasts bounced, begging for me to touch them, so I brought my hands up and cupped them as she threw her head back, her hair grazing my legs.

"Touch me, just a little," she panted.

I moved my hands to her hips and then moved one to where we were joined, stroking that sweet spot that always made her come apart around me.

After a few seconds, she gasped and froze, her muscles spasming around me. I removed my hand and gripped her hips, pushing hard into her.

Her body slumped against me, and I buried my face in her neck, stilling and shaking in my release.

We lay panting and sweating for several minutes, and then Isa rolled away from me, stretching her arms over her head.

"That was amazing."

I nodded, smiling. "So, Isa Swan, now that you've stolen my virtue, what are you going to do?"

She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I don't know. I might have to trick you into marrying me, maybe have some little red-headed babies."

I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "That sounds like heaven. Then you can be Isa Masen."

She hummed then leaned over me. "I liked the game. It was fun, Ranger." Her fingers traced my jaw.

"It was," I agreed happily.

"I wouldn't mind something like this happening again," she spoke quietly. "It was needy and sometimes…" She blushed very bright pink and finished, "I'm needy."

I felt myself stirring again and almost laughed at how she had that effect on me.

"I don't mind at all. I'm all for it." I smiled and kissed her, sucking on her lip sweetly.

Sometime later we must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was blocking my eyes from the bright sun coming through the space between planks above our head. Isa was curled against me, looking disheveled and so beautiful.

I pushed the hair away from her face, and she smiled softly.

"Good morning." Her voice was full of sleep.

"We need to get up. I don't know what time it is, but I'm sure that Emmett is going to be here with the children very soon."

She rolled on her back and stretched. "Ummm, last night was a good night."

"It really was," I agreed, staring unabashedly at her body.

Just then there was a creak, and a familiar voice called out, "Edward? Bell?"

My heart jumped in my throat, then started pounding harder than it ever had before as Charlie opened the door wider. I assumed he saw the clothes because I heard him cough awkwardly.

Finally, I looked over the edge of the loft, feeling Isa place her head on my shoulder. We must have looked funny, two faces, pink and embarrassed, looking out of the loft.

Charlie's eyes were full of disapproval as they met mine and he didn't even look at Isa. This was terrible. Exactly the type of reaction I would have expected had we been caught when we were courting.

Then he spoke, "Emmett took the kids fishing and wanted me to stop by and tell you." He shuffled backward toward the door. "I told you, so I'm going to go now."

I nodded.

"Yeah." He nodded then walked away as quickly as possible.

We fell back on the quilt at the same time, laughing loudly.

"I can't believe that just happened," Isa giggled.

I shook my head. "It was the perfecting ending to last night." I rolled over on her, tickling her sides just because I loved that giggle. "Now you've got to marry me, Isa Swan!"

* * *

Several minutes later they emerged from the barn. Her arm wrapped around her husband's, leaning against him, smiling widely. Halfway to the house, they stopped and she moved behind him, hopping up and riding piggyback the rest of the way.

Even from the distance he was from them, Charlie Swan saw the kiss Bell pressed to Edward's cheek. When they got to the steps, Edward placed her down gently and spun her around in front of him. They kissed again, growing much too intense for a father to see, so he turned away, riding toward the stream where his grandchildren were fishing.

Over the years, he'd often wondered if Texas had been a good choice, but seeing his children happy, watching as Bell and Edward made a home and fell deeper in love, he knew he made the right decision.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! This is just a peek into their still happy love life. The next two chapters carry a bit more plot and provide a good ending point for the story. I'll update next Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thank you ladysharkey1 and Jen328. I owe you ladies so much.

We skip ahead a few years here.

* * *

Shadow huffed, throwing his head to side, obviously ready to head home. I sighed and pulled the reins, still needing some time to think.

The last few years had been busy for us. We decided that once Sarah turned thirteen she needed a room of her own to give her some more privacy. She was growing up, and sharing a room with Jack just wasn't working anymore, so we added on to the house.

It ended up taking a few months, but by the time we were done, Jack and Sarah had separate rooms and we had indoor plumbing. Everyone was very thrilled about the latter.

The only thing that slightly bothered me was that Jack and Sarah's rooms were downstairs, and our room was upstairs. It wasn't that I didn't trust my children, because I did; I just didn't trust those boys that ran around town like they owned it.

_Spoiled children_.

That line of thinking had only recently surfaced. Sarah had just turned eighteen, and I was waiting for those same boys to come up to my door looking to court her. Honestly, it was the worst part of having a daughter. When she was born, I thought about her growing and being a little lady, looking just like Isa and being just as smart.

Now, the time of being a little lady had passed, and I was faced with the overwhelming task of approving a young man to court and perhaps marry my daughter - who was just as beautiful as her mother and terribly smart, as well. Isa thought I was jumping the gun, but I knew that it was just a matter of time before they came around.

She shook her head when I told her that, though, and laughed. "Edward, you're getting too excited. I mean, you were my first suitor, and none of the other eligible men in town were even interested in me."

I nodded and walked away because I still hadn't shared a certain encounter with her that had happened shortly after she moved to town, and I really didn't want to deal with that _and_ Sarah's suitors.

With a final deep sigh, I turned the reins and headed back to the barn. I had spent the late afternoon thinking about how to handle things, but hadn't figured out a solid plan yet. None of those boys were good enough for my baby girl. I knew all their fathers, too, and they hadn't been good enough for Isa either.

As I reached the barn, I saw a bit of dark blue and brown sticking out from a bush near the house. It was almost completely dark, so I was lucky I saw it in the first place. After I put Shadow in the stall and gave him some grain, I walked back to the house to see if that bit of blue and brown was still there. Sure enough, it was.

I walked quietly, trying to guess what it could be. Finally, I got close enough to tell, and I clenched my fists in an effort to not pull my pistol and shoot into the bushes. The boot moved a little and so did the surrounding bush. My eyes shifted up, and I stared straight at the curtains of Sarah's room.

_I'm going to kill him._

I drew back my boot and kicked the leg that was sticking out as hard as I could.

A groan sounded from the greenery, and I pulled my pistol as the boot disappeared from view.

"You better step on out." I pulled the hammer back and said, "I don't have patience for this."

A boy scrambled from the bushes, wide-eyed and frightened. "Ranger Masen, it's not what it looks like."

I tilted my head to side. "To me, it looks like you were trying to peep on my daughter."

"No, sir. I thought this was Jack's room." He looked around. "I was going to scare him."

I dropped my gun and smiled, letting him think I believed him, "Oh. Well, honest mistake then."

"It's okay, sir." He nodded. "I'll just leave then." He started to walk by me and just as he passed, I used my boot to stomp against the back of his knee, causing him to hit the dirt.

I kneeled down as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at me, frightened, and I narrowed my eyes. "Do you think I'm slow?" He shook his head and stuttered out a response, but I talked over him. "If I catch you around here again, I'll shoot you. I'm not having my daughter's reputation tarnished because you're thinking with your dick. Got me, boy?"

He nodded, and because of the light on the porch, I could see the tears form in his eyes. It made me proud that I had that affect on him. I felt like a good father.

"Edward, I heard something," Isa's voice cut through the night.

The boy's eyes went even wider as he took in Isa's form at the top of the steps in her housecoat. It was long and covered her completely, but was still a very private piece of clothing.

"Keep your eyes on me, Newton," I spoke harshly and his eyes snapped back to me. I turned to Isa. "I'll be in a minute, Isa. Just dealing with a pest."

"All right, Ranger. I'll be waiting." Her voice held a hint of something more, and I smiled.

I turned back to the boy at my feet. "How many times have you done this?"

"Just tonight, but Jamie has been a couple of times." I sighed heavily, trying to calm my temper. "He hasn't seen anything, though, because Sarah always closes her curtains before she turns in for the night."

I really wanted to hit him. "Leave now." I stood up and walked toward the porch.

"Are you gonna tell my Pa?" His voice was shaky.

I snorted and answered, laughing, "First thing tomorrow morning."

Inside, I found Isa sitting at the kitchen table. "Where have you been? The kids ate and went to bed already."

"Caught Newton's boy peeping into Sarah's window." I sat down, and Isa gasped. "I took care of it."

"I'd hope so." She shook her head. "Mike Newton was always the nicest boy. I can't imagine his son doing something like this."

I stared at Isa and asked quickly, "What do you know about Mike Newton?"

She seemed confused by my tone and said, "He's just always been kind to me when I've seen him in town. He seems like a gentleman, I wouldn't think his son would have turned out like that."

"I told him not to come near you." I stood up, the chair scraping the floor. "I'm gonna shoot both of them."

"Excuse me?" Isa laughed softly before she followed me to the front door. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I'm heading over there now." I started to turn the knob, but pulled up short when she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Come to bed, Edward," she whispered. "I want you to come to bed." She trailed a hand down my stomach and stopped at my buckle.

"I need to handle this." My resolve was so weak that when she kissed between my shoulder blades, I said, "I can do it tomorrow." I turned fast and took her in my arms, kissing her hard. "They'll be there tomorrow." I nodded and walked us back to the stairs, moving my lips to her neck.

She pulled back from me and moved fast up the stairs. I followed very closely behind.

When I entered the bedroom, I went to the window and closed the curtains. It didn't matter that we were on the second floor, I would never leave them open again.

Isa took off her robe, and I saw that she was bare underneath it. "Sweet Lord, Isa." I shook my head. "Had that boy known there was nothing underneath, he'd have embarrassed himself." I started unbuckling my belt.

She lay on the bed as she watched me undress, and once I stood naked in front of her, she spoke, "Did you threaten Mike Newton when we were younger?"

I walked to the edge of the bed and stared down at her body against the sheets, still just as beautiful as ever.

"Maybe." I smirked, crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. "It depends on if you'll be mad that I did because you harbor some secret flame for him." She smiled deviously. "Keep in mind, sweetheart, I'm a jealous man, and I might just let my trigger finger slip tomorrow when I see him."

She laughed then, and her hips rose to mine, brushing against my erection. "Oh please. You wouldn't kill him."

"I never said I was going to kill him, Isa. I just said I was going to shoot him." This made her laugh louder. "Shhh, darling. You'll wake everyone up."

I kissed her softly before I tugged her hips up against me again. Her breath caught, and she groaned softly.

Leaning down, I kissed along her jaw to her ear, sucking the lobe between my lips. After completing this circuit a couple of times, I lined myself up and thrust into her quickly. She didn't expect it and her answering moan ended up being almost a shout of my name. I laughed again, and she blushed a deep shade of red.

It was forgotten, though, when I pulled back and pushed in again with the same force.

Soon, I dropped my forehead to hers and our gasps and words mixed, in our effort to be as quiet as possible.

"Can you go faster?" she asked.

I answered by shifting against her and pistoning my hips quicker.

"Wrap your legs around me?" I asked.

Her heels dug into my lower back, causing me to gasp out her name in pleasure.

"Kiss me," she said.

I pressed my lips to hers before sweeping my tongue along her bottom lip then twisting our tongues in a heated kiss.

"Can you touch yourself, sweetheart?" I asked pleadingly.

I felt her hand snake between us, and she panted against my jaw as I felt her tighten around me slightly.

"Just a little harder," she told me.

I tilted her hips slightly upward and pushed into her hard with the same speed. Her body tensed, and I knew it was happening.

Her neck arched and her eyes closed. "Edward! Yes!" she whispered as she clenched around me.

I buried my face in her neck and sucked the skin there to muffle my grunts as my climax washed over me.

We lay there, breathless, for several minutes before I rolled away and pulled her onto my chest.

I had almost fallen asleep when she said softly, "Be good tomorrow, Edward. Don't go doing anything silly."

I smiled. "I promise." After another minute, I asked, "Did you like Mike Newton? As a suitor, I mean? I didn't ruin your dream of marrying him when I ran him off, right?"

She giggled and kissed my chest, right above my steadying heart. "Never. I only had eyes for you from the moment I saw you in the rain."

It was the answer that she always gave me, and the answer that I loved to hear. That night I slept soundly, wrapped up in my wife.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, I pushed the eggs around on my plate, sneaking glances at Sarah, who sat across from me. After a few minutes, she looked at me with her mother's eyes and asked, "Papa, is everything all right?"

I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter. "Well, baby girl, it seems there's some young men in town who might be interested in courting you, and I was wondering if you held a fancy to any of them."

She blushed softly and shook her head.

"I just ask because I'm tempted to tell them all no, but if there's one you like then tell me, so I don't ruin your chances." I saw Isa smile at me and shake her head beside me.

"Papa, I have no interest in any of the boys in town. I just don't see any of them as potential husbands." She looked away and fiddled with her fork.

I felt my ears pink a little as I offered some advice, "Well, you should know that I was almost twenty-five when I married your mother. You have plenty of time to decide, Sarah. Don't settle just because you think you should marry someone now."

"I know," she whispered and went back to eating.

Isa squeezed my leg under the table, and I looked over at her. "I love you," I said quietly before standing up. "I've got some business to attend to in town. Do you need anything, Isa?"

"Not today." She smirked. "Don't get into any trouble. I don't want Emmett to have to lock you up."

Jack and Sarah looked up at that comment. "I won't. Quit stirring up trouble. You're turning into such a busybody, sweetheart." I fought back a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"What will you do with me?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I bit my lip and shook my head before leaning down. "You almost got me that time, darling."

She laughed and I said, "Jack, Sarah, y'all be good." Then I looked directly at my son. "You and Sam stay away from that creek. There's snakes in it and I don't want you getting bit, understand?" He huffed. "I mean it, Jack."

"I won't go, Papa." His voice was resigned.

"Good boy." I nodded then leaned down and kissed Isa's cheek.

It wasn't ten minutes later, as I rode out of the barn on Shadow, that I saw Jack taking off across the pasture toward Emmett's home. He was a copy of me, but more mischievous. Isa said it was from being around Sam and Emmett, and I didn't doubt that for a second.

It was unreal to me that even after he took over for Charlie, Emmett was still able to get into messes he had no business being in. It wasn't brothels or saloons either; it was getting into trouble with his son and Jack, like setting up traps or building makeshift boats to float down the creeks on in his spare time. They were a mess to be around.

I pushed them from my mind as I snapped the reins and Shadow started to trot. The ride into town was quick, and I immediately made my way to the saloon on the good side of town. In the last two years, the women had decided that they didn't like their husbands going down the brothels to get a drink. They insisted that a saloon be built on the "respectful" side of town so that their husbands could go have a drink without being rubbed on by the _ladies_ who frequented the other establishments.

I thought it was ridiculous. The men still went to the brothels, but the women could pretend they didn't.

After I had tied Shadow to the post, I stepped onto the boardwalk and strode through the swinging doors of the saloon.

I could see them all sitting around a table, playing cards and having a beer. It wasn't even lunchtime, so I could only assume that since it was Saturday, they were getting an early start.

"Edward!" Benjamin called out. I'd been friends with all of these men since I was just a baby. They hadn't changed much at all, but neither had I. We'd always disagreed on certain things.

"Ben." I nodded and pulled up a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Mike turned and asked. "You ain't never around here, especially this early." He still had a sore spot when it came to me.

"I got something worth staying home for, Newton." I smirked and took the cards I was dealt.

The men laughed, and I continued to stare him down. He looked to his cards, breaking eye contact.

"So why are you here, Eddie?" Ben asked, as everyone turned toward me.

"I got some business to discuss." They placed their cards down and gave me their attention. "Your boys have been sneaking up to my house." I saw some sly smiles, probably thinking about how they'd once done that when they were younger. "Now, Newton, I caught your boy trying to look into my Sarah's window last night, and I damn near killed him. I'm asking y'all to keep your boys on a tighter leash."

They groaned. "C'mon, Masen," Newton shrugged. "What did you expect was gonna happen when Sarah grew up?"

"I expect her to be treated like a lady and not like some common whore."

The others nodded, but Newton said, "I knew when she was born this would happen. With Isabella for her momma, that girl was bound to beautiful. You just need to accept it, find her a boy to marry, and move on." I gritted my teeth. "Now, my boy ain't so bad. He's a hard worker, and if he's already seen her then I say he should marry her. After all, you don't want her to seem like a, what was it, Eddie? A common whore?" His eyes shined brightly like he'd won something.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "Mike, do you want to get the shit beat out of you? I swear to all things holy that I will finish the job this time."

Everyone laughed and Mike turned red. "You know, you can't just go around beating up people to get your way. Who knows, Isabella might have wanted to be courted by me."

"I know that she didn't, and I also know that you still talk to her occasionally when she comes to town by herself, and in accordance to our agreement - you remember, when you told me you'd never go near her again as you were bleeding in the dirt - I get a free shot. Since this has been going on for years, I'd say you're going to lose a few teeth."

He kicked back, "Aw, fuck you. That was a stupid agreement. She's married to you and let's be realistic, woman don't cheat, so me saying 'hi' ain't nothing to get excited over."

I shook my head and said, "Listen, just keep your boys away from my daughter. I asked her this morning and she has no interest in any of them." I sighed. "I don't want to harm your children, but I swear, if I see one of them hanging out under her window again, I'll shoot something off."

This got a few more laughs, and we returned to the card game. After a few minutes, Ben asked, confused, "How could you have courted Isabella, Mike? Jessie was expecting by then, anyway."

This made the whole table erupt into laughter so loud the other patrons looked at us.

"You know as well as I do, that baby could have been any one of y'alls," he huffed.

"Not mine." I laughed. "I'm the only one at this table that can claim that I had no contact with Jessie."

Ty slapped the table and said, "Mike's the only one at this table that can claim to have ever been with her! All she ever did for us was with her mouth."

Mike turned an odd shade of red. "Shut your mouths. I didn't know that at the time and she's my wife now, so y'all just forget all that shit that happened when we were younger."

Over our laughter and apologies a throat cleared behind me. "Edward?" I snapped around and saw Isa standing there, very embarrassed but smirking. I stood up immediately and the rest of the table did, too. It was only appropriate. "Isa," I said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" She waved at the other men and said, "Hello, boys."

There was a collective 'hi' behind me and as she turned to walk away, a whispered, "Pussy whipped." I turned and glared before taking off after her.

She stopped right before the door, and I could still feel all of their eyes on us. I took her hand, ignoring them, and asked, "What is wrong?"

She sighed and smiled. "Well, after you left, I asked Sarah if she might be hesitant to admit her interest in a boy to you…" she trailed off, and I leaned down closer.

Isa looked to the table and saw everyone still staring. She blushed before bringing her hand to the back of my neck and pulling me so that her mouth was right next to my ear, my head shielding her own as she spoke in a rushed whisper.

"She likes the grocer's son. She says he's smart and sweet and that when we go to their business, he's always kind and compliments her in subtle ways." She leaned her temple against mine and finished, "She thinks he's too shy to ask you."

I let my nose trail her neck as I stood to my full height and looked into her eyes.

"This is what she wants?" I asked.

Isa smiled and nodded. "Yes. This is who she wants."

I kissed her softly and hugged her close, not bothering that I was being too casual in public. "This is a big step, Isa. I'm scared."

She kissed my cheek. "You'll be fine. Go talk to his father before you leave town." She paused. "It doesn't bother you that he's an immigrant, does it?"

I shook my head and copied my mother's accent, "You're forgetting, love, that me mother was an immigrant."

Her eyes went wide and she whispered, "Why have you waited so long to share that with me?"

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'll use it later, in a more private setting."

She nodded and said, "I'm looking forward to it." She almost got to the door and turned. "Talk to him, please. I'd love to talk to Sarah tonight about it."

"I will."

When I got back to the table, I picked up my cards while the others stared at me. "What?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably under their stares.

"So…" William drawled, raising his eyebrows.

"So what?" I asked again, feeling uncomfortable.

The men looked around and finally Mike groaned. "Fine, I'll ask." I looked him expectantly. "How's Isabella?"

"She's fine. You just saw her." My brow was furrowed.

"No, how _is_ she?" William asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone leaned in, seeing that I finally understood.

I stood up, smacked Newton on the back of the head and did the same to William. "That's none you damn business." I backed up. "I'm going now because I think I'll end up shooting one of y'all before the games over."

I immediately left and headed to the grocer's, trying to get over my annoyance with the boys I grew up with and to figure out how to approach this young man. I'd seen him before and he was nice enough, all right to look at, if that kinda thing mattered. He talked with an accent thicker than my Ma's and that made me smile.

The door to store was already propped open, so I just walked right on in, waving at Mrs. Flannigan. "Good morning, Ma'am. I was looking for your husband and your boy, Thomas."

She looked at me questioningly then pointed me to the back of the store. There I heard two voices, talking softly as they worked.

I cleared my throat to alert them to my presence, and Thomas immediately paled. I smiled widely at that, and it seemed to make him retreat further from me.

"Good morning. I've actually come to talk to you about a couple of things, Mr. Flannigan."

"Ay, what do you need?" He smiled and took a piece of paper from his pocket and pencil from behind his ear.

"Actually, it's about your boy, here." Mr. Flannigan's eyes snapped to Thomas and back to me. "It's nothing terrible. I just wanted to have a sit down and talk for moment."

He nodded and led me to a small room that held a table and four chairs. I assumed it was where they ate lunch during the day.

"Has Thomas done something wrong?" The burly Irishman glared at his pale son.

"Naw." I leaned back a bit, enjoying playing with him for moment. "Actually, my Sarah seems to think that Thomas here might be interested in courting her, but maybe he is just a little too shy to ask." Their jaws dropped, and I continued. "Now, I love my daughter and I won't have her missing out on something she wants because someone is shy, so I figured I'd come here and see if there was any interest there."

"Ranger Masen." The boy shook his head. "I've never been inappropriate with Sarah, sir."

"Do you want to court her?" I asked, keeping eye contact.

"Not if you don't want me to, sir." He swallowed hard.

"Why would I prompt you to ask if I didn't approve of you courting her? I could have just let you wallow in your meekness and never mentioned it." His eyes widened. "Now, do you want to court Sarah? If you don't, that's fine, I'd just like to be certain."

His voice was almost a plea. "Sir, there is nothin' in this world that I'd want more."

"Good." I stood up, shaking Mr. Flannigan's hand. "Y'all come on over for dinner tomorrow."

I turned to walk away and heard Mr. Flannigan say, "You do know what we are, yes? This won't be received well."

I shook my head. "I don't really care what anyone else thinks. I just want my daughter happy, and apparently she's taken a liking to this one here." I turned a thumb to Thomas. "Everyone else can mind their own business." I paused then said, "If you believe this would be bad for your business, though, I can understand your hesitance."

Thomas walked to me and stuck his hand out. I took it, shaking it firmly. "Sir, I'll be there. Thank you for this. I wouldn't have done it on my own."

I laughed softly. "Everyone needs a push in the right direction. My wife's father was the one who finally made me summon the courage to ask to court her." He smiled and dropped my hand. "Now, you're going to have to get some brass, son. There's a lot young men out there that aren't going to be happy with this, and you might need to knock the hell out of a couple of them to get your point across." His eyes widened and his father clapped his shoulder.

"He's right, Thomas. I'll show ya how to throw a punch."

I ducked my head and said goodbye, leaving them to their work.

When I got home, Isa smiled at me excitedly. I nodded and said, "You can tell her they'll be here for dinner tomorrow."

She jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly.

"This is so thrilling."

I sighed, not really sure how I was going to handle this. I knew she'd grow up, but it just seemed like yesterday she was running around with ribbons in her hair, and now she was being courted and would probably marry within the next six months.

"This is stressful," I remarked.

In the long run, that would prove to be the more correct statement of the two.

* * *

Thanks for reading! One chapter left to go! I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Full Circle**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thank you ladysharkey1 and Jen328. You have both been with this story since the beginning and I know that it is as dear to you as it is to me.

Without your help and encouragement, this wouldn't have been nearly as good.

This is the end. I really hope you like where it goes.

* * *

I straightened my tie again and sighed. I hated that damned thing.

"Do you need help?" Isa was putting on her boots.

"Of course I do," I answered, letting my hands fall to my sides.

She stood up, her dress falling down and covering her legs and boots. "Turn around."

I watched her as she re-tied the knot and made everything even and presentable. "Are you going to help Sarah now?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes. We'll be up there in a couple of hours." Isa smiled and walked to the door. "Everything will be wonderful, Edward. You'll see."

I only nodded.

My daughter, my little angel, was getting married. She had spent the last couple of months working on her dress with Isa and my mother. Ma didn't help much, her arthritis was too bad to actually do anything, but she watched and enjoyed being a part of the experience.

Isa was so happy to be able to help pick out the fabrics for the dress as well as talk to her daughter about the expectations of marriage. She told me, "Edward, I wish that my mother had been there to have that conversation with me. Your mother was amazing to me, but I really missed my mother then."

I understood.

So, Isa explained things to Sarah – things that I asked to never be let in on, and to that, Isa just laughed.

I sighed and picked up my suit coat.

I knew I couldn't wait any longer; Jack would be waiting to go to the church with me, and Isa and Sarah would follow behind us when they were ready. They wanted everyone to be surprised when they saw Sarah. I just wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter.

I wasn't a crier or overly emotional—well, only when it came to Isa or my kids.

It had just hit me all of sudden that Sarah would no longer be living in our home anymore. She wouldn't be at the breakfast table in the mornings or reading a book in the sitting room after dinner. She'd be living with her husband in a house close to town because he needed to be at the store early in the mornings, and living as far out as we did just didn't make any sense.

Thomas was a good boy. He was a hard worker and very responsible, in general. I knew just by his visits to the house and our man-to-man conversations over the last seven months that he would take good care of Sarah.

I knew for certain that he'd been a good choice for her the day I got an unexpected visit from Sam.

In truth, it was actually quite shocking when a nervous-looking Sam walked into the barn and explained that his father had sent him to bring me to the jail. I could only imagine what Jack had done to warrant that kind of visit, but when I got there all I could do was laugh.

There, sitting on a bench as far apart as they could get, were Thomas and Newton's boy, both looking a little worse for wear. I had to say though, Newton looked a bit worse, and for that I had been proud.

"I figured you'd want to be here for this," Emmett said quietly as I took a seat behind his desk.

I took off my hat and ran a hand through my hair before asking, "Did you send for their parents?"

Emmett nodded. "I imagine Mike will be here soon, and Seamus was there when it happened, so either he'll come when he gets a break or I'll just walk Thomas back over there. I'm not gonna lock 'em up."

"I wouldn't expect you to," I said and leaned back in the chair.

Finally, after several tense minutes of silence, Mike showed up to claim his boy _—_ and from the look of rage clouding his features, I imagined that it wasn't going to be a pleasant trip home. The best part had to have been the smirk I gave him as they walked out.

_Like I'd allow my daughter to be courted by some boy who couldn't protect himself—or her._

"So, Thomas?" He looked up at me and nodded. "What happened here?"

For the next two minutes, I didn't really catch much of what he said. He was talking way too fast, and his accent seemed to be a lot thicker when he was upset. When he calmed down and stopped talking, I said, "I'm going to need you to repeat that because I didn't understand one damn word of it."

He sighed and took a couple of deep breaths, before saying, "Ay. He's goin' around in the store, talkin' like I'm not there, tellin' another boy about sneekin' near Sarah's window at night. Said he's seen things." He stopped and looked me square in the eye. "I won't allow her to be talked about like that, sir."

"I wouldn't expect it, Thomas." I stood up. "I think you handled yourself pretty well."

He stood proudly in front of me, and I realized just how tall the boy was. Thomas stood eye-to-eye with me and had his father's broad shoulders. He looked formidable, and I had to admit, if Newton had looked like him when we were younger, I might not have done as well as I did.

_Not that Newton was a weakling._

"I'd like to keep this between us, sir." He cleared his throat. "I'd feel awful if Sarah found out what they were sayin' about her."

I clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Just between us men, then." As I got to the door of the Sheriff's office, I turned back to Thomas and said, "I'm glad to know that you'll do what you have to and protect my baby girl. Never stop that."

I didn't stay to hear what else he had to say, but that was the day that I finally came to terms with Thomas' role in our lives.

I shook myself out of that memory and again acknowledged that Thomas was indeed the right man for Sarah. It was my final step in accepting the day for the joyous occasion it was. Jack and I left the house, and I knew that before the wedding, I'd have to make sure that Thomas knew just how lucky he was to have Sarah. Again.

At the church, the pews were lined with the simple wildflowers that Isa and Anna, Thomas' mother, had gathered from our meadow. I thought it was very pretty. The reception afterward would be out back and go until nightfall, I assumed.

I smiled and remembered Isa's and my wedding in the same place all those years before. I had to admit that I liked the fact that Sarah and Thomas would exchange vows here. It made everything seem to come full circle.

You got married, had kids, watched them grow, and one day they'd get married and the process would start all over. For those who were afraid of death, it was comforting to know that your family would always keep you alive, as long as the line moved forward.

"Pa?" Jack nudged my shoulder. "Do you think that we'll even be able to hear Thomas speak during the wedding?"

I shook my head, laughing softly. "He might be a little quiet, but as long as Sarah hears him, I don't think it matters too much."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess not."

It took us a few minutes to find Thomas and his father, Seamus, sitting out behind the church. Thomas stood up immediately and said, "Is it time already?"

"No, we just got here a little early. I think people should be arriving soon, though." I shook his father's hand and then turned to Thomas and asked, "You nervous?"

He groaned slightly. "I'm not nervous to marry Sarah. I just don't like being the center of attention. What if I say the wrong thing?"

Seamus patted his son's shoulder. "Just say what the preacher says."

I watched as Thomas sat there, wringing his hands together and it put a damper on my plans to intimidate him a bit more before the ceremony. It was obvious he loved Sarah, and he didn't need me interfering with his concentration.

After several minutes, probably a lot more time than I even realized, of sitting in silence, the preacher walked through the back doors and greeted us. He let us know that people were beginning to arrive and Isa and Sarah were inside the church, waiting in the front room for me.

I stood up and looked at Thomas. "Good luck, son. You'll do fine."

Jack went through the church with me, opting to sit in the front pew, and waited for his momma instead of going to see Sarah.

I nodded to Emmett and Sam as I passed by the second pew. It was a shame that Charlie wouldn't be here to see her day, but I pushed my sadness away and comforted myself by thinking that he and Renee would be watching all of this from heaven. They'd be so proud of their children and grandchildren.

Charlie's death wasn't anything exciting. He wasn't killed in a gun fight or trying to stop a bank robbery. Nope, Charlie passed away peacefully one day while he was out fishing with Emmett and the boys, sitting on the bank of the creek. The doctor wasn't too sure how it happened, but he said it was quick and painless. Those words brought peace to all of us.

I stopped in front of the door, gathering my thoughts before I pushed it open to reveal Sarah and Isa standing in front of a long mirror. Isa was adjusting the neck of her own dress and Sarah was smoothing out the front of hers.

"You look beautiful, baby girl," I said softly.

They both turned and smiled. "Thank you, Papa. I'm nervous."

Bella clicked her tongue. "Nothing to be nervous about, sweetheart. Everything is going to be wonderful."

Sarah nodded and turned to the mirror while Isa walked over to me. "I'm going to go now. You talk to her for a minute, and I'm going to make sure your Ma found a seat." She stood on her tip toes and kissed me softly, then whispered, "I love you, Edward."

I felt the corners of my lips turn up in a crooked grin. "I love you, too, Isa."

In that moment, I knew we were in the same place. That was us acknowledging that we were growing older, but at the same time, we were still the same people we had always been. Isa and Edward. She was darling and sweetheart, and I was her Ranger.

She kissed me again and then went to the door. "Someone will knock when it's time, okay?"

"Okay, Momma." Sarah smiled into the mirror, locking eyes with Isa in its reflection.

The door shut and we were in silence for a few moments before I asked, "You're sure this is what you want?"

She turned fully, then and walked toward me. A vision, just like her mother had been. "I'm sure, Papa. I know that we'll be so happy together."

I hugged her for a moment and kissed the top of her head. "You're always my baby girl. If you ever need anything, any extra money because things aren't going as good as you expected, or help around the house, you can tell me and I'll help you. I always will."

She backed up and kissed my cheek. "I know." Sarah sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I want what you and Momma have. Will I have that?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Sarah, if you want that, then you'll have it. You're going to marry who you chose for yourself. I'd say you're off to a pretty good start." I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand. "Thomas is a good man and you're amazing. My best advice to you is to always talk. Your momma is my best friend. Just don't have any secrets between you."

She laughed softly. "You know that Momma gave me the same advice?"

"She's a smart woman, Sarah. Listen to whatever she told you; she knows what she's talking about," I added, fidgeting with the cuff of my jacket, pretending that I didn't see a blush appear on her cheeks at my words.

The potential awkwardness was broken when a small knock sounded against the door.

"Let's get you married, baby girl." I held my arm out and she placed her hand in the crook of my elbow. Immediately, I was drawn back to a time when she couldn't reach that high, and I had to let my arm swing straight down.

I pushed those tears away and opened the door, escorting her out into the foyer, and when the music started, down the aisle, too.

I watched in rapt fascination as my daughter was joined in marriage to Thomas. I felt Isa's hand slide into mine and looked to her. She smiled and winked before looking back at the front.

I stared at her for a moment longer then looked back to the altar.

Everything happened for a reason. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, and my mind flashed through the years of Isa's and my marriage and Sarah's life. Every kick or nudge while she was still inside Isa's tummy was awed and smiled over, and she grew to become a brilliant young woman who might have a baby of her own soon.

My feelings overflowed then, and I discreetly wiped away a tear, playing it off as an itch.

When the ceremony was over and they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife, I took Isa's arm in my own and led her toward the reception.

"That was beautiful," she said as she dabbed her handkerchief against the corner of her eye.

"Yes, it was." I opened the back door and could hear the footsteps from behind us as the other guests followed our lead. I turned to Isa and kissed her quickly before saying, "Thank you. I know that I haven't always been the easiest man to live with, especially in the beginning, but Isa, you stuck with me and you have given me all of this. So, thank you."

She touched my cheek and sighed. "Edward, I appreciate that you think I'm so wonderful, but sweetheart, what I do wouldn't even be possible without you. We have given each other so much, and every day I'm thankful that my Pa wanted to move to Texas."

Isa pulled me out the door and to the corner of the church as people filed out into the back garden where the small tables were set up.

"Edward?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and smiled down at her. "I'm going to be just fine. I just get caught up in things sometimes, that's all." I saw Sarah and Thomas enter the garden. "It's amazing to know they have their whole lives ahead of them."

Isa tugged my arm and I looked into her eyes. "We've still got plenty of good years left, too."

"I know." I hugged her to me. "I want to experience everything in this life with you."

Her fingers ran down my back and she whispered, "Even the hay loft again?"

"I would never turn down the hay loft, darling."

She laughed and shook her head, pulling me in the direction of the reception and our children. We spent the afternoon enjoying conversation with our family and friends who had gathered with us, and when the time came for Thomas and Sarah to ride off, I smiled.

_Life keeps moving on._

As the sun sank behind the Texas plains, I wrapped my arm around Isa's waist and pulled her close to me. I took note of how the soft winter breeze blew around us and how it added to the color to Isa's cheeks, and I knew that like many other moments in my life, most of them involving Isa, that would be one that I recalled well into my golden years.

We had made a happy life on the dusty streets of Round Rock, and I wouldn't have traded that for anything in the world.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It's been so fun to read your comments and how much you love the story.

I never had plans to go until they were old or dying. I like them here, still young and happy, with their lives full of promise.

I hope you found the ending fulfilling and true to the story.


End file.
